


Valentine

by suemarysue



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suemarysue/pseuds/suemarysue
Summary: Five times Carol and Maria didn't quite spend Valentine's Day together, and the first time they finally did.*****Exists in the same universe as this series, but can be read on its own.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Snapshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467181
Comments: 64
Kudos: 160





	1. 1983

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

1983…

Maria’s settling onto the couch with a book when there’s a sudden barrage of knocking at her front door. 

“Maria! Open up! Please!” It’s Carol, insistent, and banging non-stop.

Alarmed, Maria jumps up and rushes to open the door. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to borrow your curling iron.” Carol’s standing in the hallway, her hair in disarray, and holding several pieces of her own curling iron in her hands.

“How did you even break it like that?”

Carol shrugs and whines. “Please can I come in and use yours? I’m gonna be late.”

Maria steps aside. “In the bathroom.”

“Thank you!” Carol darts into the apartment and down the hall.

Maria follows her. “What are you going to be late for? I thought you were doing laundry tonight.”

Carol plugs in the curling iron and bites her lip. “Can I borrow a brush and hairspray? I didn’t bring mine.”

“What are you going to be late for?”

Carol doesn’t answer.

“You can borrow them when you tell me what you’re going to be late for.”

“A date. You feeling better?” Maria had been nauseous at lunch.

“I’m fine. On Valentine’s Day? A first date?”

Carol shakes her head. “It’s not a first date. There have been many dates before tonight.”

Maria hands her the brush and hairspray. Carol bangs on the curling iron.

“You can’t make it hotter by banging on it. Is that how you broke yours?”

Carol groans.

“So…. you’ve got a boyfriend? And you didn’t tell me?”

“Not exactly.” Carol turns her attention to the mirror and starts brushing her hair. They continue their conversation while looking at each other in the mirror.

“Not exactly?”

Carol stares for a long moment at Maria’s reflection. She shakes her head and closes her eyes. “Not a boyfriend.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s why you didn’t tell me.”

“Yeah.” Carol opens her eyes and looks at the curling iron. It’s finally hot enough, so she starts curling her hair, and avoids looking at Maria. “Look, I get it if you have to tell them, but let me know before you do, please?”

“I’m not—”

“I just … couldn’t lie to you anymore.”

“Carol, I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Carol turns to face Maria in the room, not the mirror. “I’m sorry.” She sighs. “Now you’re stuck with my secret. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You don’t have a damn thing to be sorry about. You shouldn’t have to keep this a secret, but I will definitely never tell anyone.”

But Carol’s still panicking. “If you don’t want to be roommates anymore, that’s fine. I understand. I get it.”

Maria and Carol had been talking recently about renting a house and splitting the cost, and had even looked at a few places in the past few weeks. They’d known each other a bit at the Academy, but Maria was two years ahead of Carol, and their paths didn’t often cross. But once they ended up at the same base, they reconnected and quickly became close friends. They spent most of their free time together anyway—moving in together and saving money made a lot of sense, they’d reasoned.

“Hey. Stop.” Maria reaches for Carol’s hand and quickly squeezes before letting go. “Nothing you’ve said changes anything for me. _Ever._ You’re my best friend.” It’s the first time either of them has said that. “I love you.” And that.

Carol’s holding back tears.

“Do you hear me, Danvers?”

Carol nods. “I do.” She turns back to the mirror and resumes curling her hair.

“What’s her name?”

“Jodi.”

“And how long have you been together?”

“About three months.”

“This is where you’ve been going when you’re too,” she makes air quotes, “tired to hang out with me?”

“Yeah.”

“And when you thought you had the flu at Christmas?”

Carol nods. “How does my hair look?”

“It’s … good.”

“That doesn’t sound like it’s good?”

“It’s not your hair. It’s your makeup.”

“I thought it looked bad, but I was hoping I just didn’t know what looked good.”

“It’s not … that bad. You overdid it a bit, that’s all.”

Carol grimaces. “Can you help me, please?”

“I’m not sure I have a ton that will work since we don’t exactly look alike. But I might have a few things. Hang on.” She leaves and goes to her bedroom, returning a moment later with two makeup bags. “Sit.” She points to the closed toilet seat and Carol sits down.

“Are you sure you want makeup at all? You don’t usually wear it.”

“I want tonight to be special.”

Maria picks up a cloth and puts her hand on Carol’s chin. At the contact, Carol moves her head back.

“I have to wipe off what you did,” Maria says softly.

Carol nods a few times. “Sorry. Sorry.”

Maria puts her hands back on Carol’s face and starts cleaning off what’s there. She thinks maybe she hears Carol inhale sharply. “Where are you going tonight?”

Carol’s just staring back at her.

“So I know what the lighting is going to be like.”

“Right. She’s making dinner at her place.”

“Sounds romantic.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Did you get her flowers? Close your eyes.” Carol does so and Maria puts eyeshadow on her.

“A dozen roses. And a box of chocolates.”

“You’re so sappy. You must really like her.”

“Affirmative. Can I open my eyes?”

“Not yet.”

“Listen, Maria …I’ve never really told anyone that before. My family, I didn’t have to tell them. They knew. We all knew. And, well, they didn’t…” She stops and it’s quiet while Maria finishes applying the eyeshadow.

“You can open your eyes.”

Carol does and looks up at Maria. “What I’m trying to say is … thank you. And I love you, too.”

“I will _always_ support you.”

“I know. Right back at you.”

“I know.”

Neither says anything for a few seconds before Carol breaks the silence. “Am I done?”

“Not yet.” Maria holds up three lipsticks. “Which one do you like?”

“No idea. Can you pick, please?”

Maria selects a light pink one and Carol puts it on.

“What would I do without you, Rambeau?”

“I think you’d be fine. You haven’t chased this girl away yet.” She pulls Carol up and turns her to face the mirror. “It’s not a lot, but I think it works.”

“I owe you,” Carol says when she sees herself. She hugs Maria. “Thank you.”

“I’ll add it to your tab. One day, I’m going to collect on all these.”

“Please do! OK, I gotta go. I don’t want to be too late.” She heads for the front door and Maria follows.

“Don’t speed. … Carol, promise me you won’t speed.”

Carol turns, her hand on the front door knob. “I promise.” She opens the door. “Have a good night.”

“You too.”

“That’s the plan.” Carol smirks. “See you tomorrow. Thank you.”

Carol leaves and Maria shuts the door. She sits back down on the couch.

“Some Valentine’s Day you’re having, Rambeau,” she says.

Maria goes back to her book, but keeps reading the same paragraph over and over. She can’t stop thinking about Carol and Jodi. Why? It’s almost like she’s … jealous?

Is Maria jealous _that_ Carol has someone?

Or … is Maria jealous … _of_ Carol’s someone?

That Carol has someone and Maria doesn’t.

That’s all this feeling is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The makeup part is inspired by a comic panel where Carol asks Chewie about makeup.


	2. 1987

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos on Chapter 1. On to Chapter 2....

1987…

Carol always loved Valentine’s Day, loved all holidays really, but last year’s Valentine’s Day had been kind of awful.

Actually—not awful. She got to hang out all day with Monica, which was fun. But it was because Maria was on a date. Seeing Maria go on dates always hurt, but it was especially cruel on Valentine’s Day, Carol had decided.

But then a few months later, Maria kissed Carol in the living room, and all had been right in Carol’s world ever since.

And not long after that kiss, she started thinking about how to spend Valentine’s Day, even thought it was still months away.

So it was disappointing when they found out in December that they wouldn’t be able to spend it together. Well, they’d be together, but out with the Air Force at an air show in Sacramento for four days, so it was even worse than not being together. And they’d be bunking and traveling with a third woman, a new airman on base, so the whole trip was really a bust.

Except for, of course, the part where Lawson had nominated them to be part of an air show. They had a very small part in it, and it was a very small show to begin with, but it was still pretty huge for both of them. They’d been practicing for weeks to get ready for it.

Maria’s parents were going to fly in to watch Monica for those days. In addition to the air show, they were scheduled to talk to new women recruits on a nearby base. There was no way Maria could take her on the trip.

But the morning before her parents were due to fly in, George called because Evelyn had fallen and hurt her back. There had been an uneven sidewalk that a shop owner hadn’t properly taken care of, and she’d slipped. It was an accident, and she would be better soon, but she couldn’t fly. George said he still wanted to go, didn’t want to leave Maria without anyone to watch Monica. But Evelyn needs help doing some sensitive things that Maria knows her mother wouldn’t be comfortable with anyone other than her husband or daughter helping her take care of. Maria insisted he stay, and that she’d handle things with Monica and the show.

“But your mom’s gonna be OK, right?” Carol asks late that night in bed when Maria finally tells her. “Because you can go back to see her if you want.”

“She’s fine and she said not to.”

“What should—”

“I just want to go to sleep right now. And I’ll deal with this in the morning.”

When Maria wakes the next morning, Carol’s already out of bed, with a note saying she’s gone for a run, the table’s set for breakfast, and she’ll meet her at base. Carol does that a lot—she gets the mornings for runs, and Maria takes the evenings—so Maria doesn’t really think anything of it, and spends breakfast with Monica preparing what she’ll say to Lawson.

“So, I don’t have anyone to take care of Monica.” Maria has filled Lawson in on the entire situation. She thought about all of her options, and decided telling the truth was the best way to go. She trusts Lawson enough not to hold this, the first time she’d ever had a childcare issue, against her. In a perfect world, this would be easier, of course, but Maria hopes that Lawson will be as understanding as she’d been on other issues.

“I understand,” Lawson replies. “And I respect that. Of course, you don’t have to go. My problem now is I’ve probably lost both of the pilots I picked for the air show, and it’s only a few days away. One pilot I can handle. We’ve had Wilson learn the routine as well, so he can step in, but both…”

“Both?”

“Yes, you didn’t—? Captain Danvers came in first thing this morning and said she’d hurt her shoulder. Didn’t think she’d be able to fly for a few days. She’s in medical now.”

Maria forces herself to at least appear calm, but doesn’t respond.

“If Danvers is grounded,” Lawson says gently, “would you be comfortable having her watch your daughter for a few days?”

“I’ll think about it. Can I let you know tomorrow?”

“Or _maybe_ Carol’s shoulder wiIl feel better?” If Lawson had believed Carol was hurt, she no longer believed it now, Maria knew. “I’d like to be able to keep at least one of you in the show. And it’s hard to speak to new women recruits without any women pilots.”

Carol seems to suspect that Maria knows what she did, because she does an incredible job of avoiding her all day, and even signs up for extra desk duty so she is stuck at base until after dinner. She makes it home just in time to kiss Monica goodnight.

“Wait for me here. We need to talk,” Maria says as she holds a sleepy Monica.

“I’m actually really tired. I’m going to turn in—”

“Carol. Don’t.”

Carol puts her hands up and sits down at the kitchen table. “Okay, okay.”

It’s a few minutes before Maria returns, and Carol’s still sitting in the same spot. She doesn’t seem to have moved a muscle.

“She give you a hard time?” Carol asks, without looking up. Monica had been pretty difficult to get to go to bed of late.

“No more than usual. Let’s just hope it sticks.” Maria sits down. “How’s your shoulder? Which one is it?”

“I don’t understand why you’re mad. We had a problem and I fixed it.”

“I don’t even know where to start. You faked an injury. Lied to our superior officers. Hid from me all day. Oh, and you didn’t tell me. I had to find out when _I_ dropped out of the show.”

Carol looks at Maria. “You dropped out? Why?”

“So I can watch Monica.”

“But that’s why I dropped out.”

“I gathered that. That’s why I’m mad you didn’t tell me.”

“Can you take it back?”

“We’re lucky the Doc likes us. We have to tell her tomorrow which one of us is going.”

“Good.” She puts her hand on top of Maria’s and squeezes. “Tell her you are.”

“Carol, you don’t get to just decide everything here.”

“I’m not trying to. But I don’t know why you won’t just let me watch Monica.”

“She’s my daughter—”

Carol pulls her hand back, stung. “Right—”

“No, no, no. That’s not what I meant.”

“No, I get it. I overstepped. It’s entirely up to you.”

“Carol, I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant.”

“Right. I know. I’ll tell Lawson tomorrow that my shoulder feels better and I can go.” She offers a flat smile. “I am really tired, though, and I need a shower, too.” She stands up. “You need the bathroom?”

Maria shakes her head and Carol walks down the hallway.

Carol takes ages in the bathroom, clearly hoping Maria will fall asleep, but it doesn’t work. Maria’s worried for a bit that Carol’s gone to sleep in what is technically her room, but after about an hour their door quietly opens and Carol walks in. Maria’s sitting up in bed, waiting for her.

“I thought you’d be asleep.”

“I want to talk to you.”

“Maria, it’s fine. Let’s go to sleep. We all have to get up so early.” She walks to her side of the bed, but stops before getting in.

“We can’t go to sleep like this.” She pulls down the blankets on Carol’s side. “Please.”

Carol sighs and sits down. “I’m fine.”

“First of all,” Maria says, ignoring Carol’s protests. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She lowers her voice. “And I love Monica.”

“I know. And she loves you. … I didn’t mean it the way it came out. I’m sorry. I meant … that you shouldn’t have to give up something like this to watch her. I’ll stay home.”

Carol bites her lip and looks away—but doesn’t say anything.

“What?” When Carol still doesn’t respond, Maria asks again. “What is it?”

“I don’t see how what you said now is any different than what you said earlier.” She shakes her head. “I did this the wrong way today, but we’re family, right? You don’t have to do this on your own. We’re together now, but that doesn’t mean I want to help less than I did before.”

“I don’t want to ask too much of you.”

“You could never. You or Monica.”

“Carol—”

“I know I should’ve talked to you before I talked to Lawson, but I didn’t think you would let me do it. And you didn’t tell me before you dropped out.”

“I—” Maria sighs. “You’re right. I don’t want you to miss out on this opportunity, though.”

“I don’t want _you_ to miss out on it. How would I feel going if you didn't go?”

“The same way I would if you stayed home with your _busted shoulder_.”

“That’s … that’s a good point.”

Maria rests her head on Carol’s shoulder. “I think we still have some figuring out to do on how to be together.”

“Perhaps. But we will. We’re a team.”

“I know."

“You can lean on me. Rely on me.” Carol kisses the top of Maria’s head.

“I’m sorry, Carol.”

“I’m sorry, too. I know I messed up.”

“No—”

“Please, I’m too tired to fight about which one of us is more sorry.” Carol kisses Maria. “Can we go to sleep now?”

Maria nods and they both shift to lay down on their sides. She curls herself around Carol’s back, and nuzzles into her neck.

“That tickles.”

“I know.” Maria nuzzles more. “We still have to decide which one of us is going.”

“Arm wrestle?”

“Picking a fight you know you won’t win, Danvers?”

Carol gasps. “If I wasn’t falling asleep, I’d arm wrestle you right now, Rambeau.”

Maria laughs. “We’ll figure something out in the morning. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Lieutenant Trouble, it’s Mommy.” Carol puts the phone in Monica’s hand and brings it to her ear.

It’s two days later and Maria is on the trip to Sacramento. They decided who went based on a coin flip officiated by Monica. 

Carol goes back to making dinner while Monica, sitting on the counter on the other side of the kitchen, babbles away on the phone. After a minute—a new record for a phone conversation—she drops the phone. 

“Hang on,” Carol yells so that Maria can hear. She puts Monica on the floor and hands her a stack of napkins. “Can you put these on the table for me and then go sit down for dinner, please?”

“Yes, Auntie Carol!” Monica takes the napkins and runs to the table.

Carol picks up the phone. “Hey. She stayed on the phone longer than usual!”

“I’m so honored,” Maria says, laughing. “How is she?”

“Seems like she had a fun day at daycare because she’s very happy.”

“That’s good.”

“How’s Nolan? Tell her I said hello.”

“Danvers says hi,” Maria calls into her hotel room. Now Carol knows she’s not alone and they can’t really talk freely. “We’re good. We just got here. About to go have dinner. What are you guys having? I left that chicken in the refrigerator.”

“I got a whole truck of cotton candy and piled it onto the dining room table. We’re going to eat as much as we can until we pass out.”

There’s silence on the other end of the line.

“And a giant pot of coffee.”

More silence.

Carol bursts out laughing. 

“You’re such a pain in the ass.” Maria shifts the phone and talks to Nolan. “I’ll be downstairs in one minute.” The door shuts.

“Is she gone?”

“One second,” Maria says, looking out the peephole. “Yes.”

“We miss you so much.”

“I miss you both, too. I wish you could be here.”

“I was really looking forward to at least seeing you on our first Valentine’s Day together.”

“There’s always next year. … I should go. They’re waiting for me.”

“Love you. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“I could never. Love you, too.”

“Hey real quick—what flavor of ice cream should I give Monica for breakfast tomorrow?”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“I was thinking Rocky Road.”

_Click._

Carol hangs up and dishes dinner on to the plates. She puts one in front of Monica, before sitting down with hers. 

“Broccoli,” Monica whines.

“And chicken! You like chicken.”

“Always broccoli!”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Lieutenant. I’m eating it, too.” She puts a piece in her mouth.

“I miss Mommy.”

“So do I, but she’d make you eat it.”

Monica glares, but then eats a piece.

“There you go!” Carol takes another bite of her food. “Did you have a fun day?”

“Yes!”

“I can’t wait to hear _all_ about it.”

It wasn’t the Valentine’s Day weekend Carol had hoped for, but it was still nice.

And there was always next year.


	3. 1989

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria mentions the year Monica broke her arm earlier in this series (but you don't need to have read it to read this), and this is that year.
> 
> Thanks for reading and thanks for your comments.

_1989…_

“Next year” turns into two years later because Carol’s running transports for a few months in 1988, and gets stuck in Georgia over Valentine’s Day thanks to a surprise ice storm.

But this is their year, Carol knows it for sure. For starters, they are both in the same city. Carol had flight tests all day, and Maria the day off after working a very late night yesterday, so they haven’t actually spoken to each other yet, but Carol did at least get to physically _see_ Maria this morning in bed, so it’s already their best Valentine’s Day yet.

And Carol has big plans for their evening.

Until she gets home from work and the house is empty.

“I’m here to see Monica Rambeau. I’m her aunt.”

The nurse looks up from her desk.

“Please? Her mom’s in there with her. Maria Rambeau. Please ask her if I can go in.”

“Have a seat.”

Carol puts her bag on a seat in the emergency room waiting room, but refuses to sit down. She’s still in all her Air Force gear and she’s hoping she’s at least a little intimidating as she watches the woman behind the desk. After a few moments, the nurse disappears behind the wall separating the waiting room from the emergency room.

Carol paces for a bit, then looks around and realizes she’s probably unsettling the other people in the waiting room. She drops into the chair next to her bag. 

The waiting is awful. The barely knowing anything is worse. She’d gotten home, excited for her Valentine’s Day date with Maria, and found a note on the counter saying Monica had hurt her arm at school and Maria had gone to the hospital. 

_How bad is it? How had Monica hurt it? How scared is Monica right now? Is Maria OK? How long have they both been here?_

Carol puts her head in her hands. All she can do is wait.

After a few minutes, Maria comes into the room. Carol stands up and moves towards her, but stops herself before getting too close. “Hey, how’s Lieutenant Trouble?”

Maria folds her arms in front of her, wanting to lean into Carol, but unable to. “She broke her arm.” She points to her left forearm. “Both bones.”

Carol grimaces. “How’s she doing? What happened?”

“She’s miserable, and there have been a lot of tears, but she’s hanging in there. She fell on the way to the bus right after school. A few of the kids were racing, I guess. I should’ve picked her up. I was home.”

“Maria, you can’t—”

“She had the x-rays and they just took her for an MRI to see how bad it is. She’s probably going to need surgery. I’m going to go back and see if they’ll let me watch from the other room while she’s having the MRI.”

“I tried to find Puppy, but I couldn’t,” Carol says, referring to Monica’s favorite stuffed animal, a fluffy white dog. “I brought her Care Bears blanket.” She takes the blanket out of her bag and hands it to Maria. “I thought it might help make her feel better.”

“You’re amazing.” Maria looks at the blanket and then at Carol. “I grabbed Puppy when I left the house. I’ll make sure they let you in when we come back.”

“It’s OK. I’m fine here.”

“If I say you can come in, they should let you in. She keeps asking for you.” Maria starts to walk away, but then turns back. “Did you call Tara?”

“I did. She said to let her know if she can help in any way and she’s sent me with a hug to give Monica.”

Tara is Monica’s regular babysitter, a student at a local college. After the incident two years ago with the air show, they realized they needed to find a reliable babysitter since their schedule was starting to get even more difficult to manage.

Tara gets along great with Monica, with all three of them. She’s often the one putting Monica on the bus in the mornings, making sure she has no morning classes each semester, since Maria and Carol have to be at base so early. She also never asks any questions if and when they go out at night.

When Maria asked her to cover the evening of Valentine’s Day, Tara said flatly and without looking up, “I can stay over and get her ready for school in the morning, if you wanted to stay out longer.” 

“Take her up on it!” Carol said when Maria told her. “We’ve known her for two years. She obviously knows we’re together. I don’t think it was all a set up just to entrap us.”

Maria eventually agreed and Carol booked a hotel room a few towns over for the night.

“Thanks for being here,” Maria says, lowering her voice to keep anyone else in the waiting room from hearing.

“Of course.”

“And I’m sorry about tonight… I can pay you back.” Maria knows Carol doesn’t have a lot of money, and now she’s out the cost of the hotel room (and whatever else she had planned for tonight).

Carol waves her hands. “Forget it. It was a really cheap motel room, that’s it.” It was not a cheap motel room, and that was not all she had booked. 

Maria hands Carol Monica’s coat and backpack. “Would you mind holding her stuff? And can you please check her bag to see if there’s anything that needs to be tossed or taken care of tonight?”

“You got it. Go check on Monica. I’ll be right here.” 

It’s about an hour later when they finally let Carol in to sit with Monica and Maria. 

“We just gave her more pain medicine, so she’s pretty tired,” the nurse warns. “Try not to be disruptive.”

“I won’t be. I swear.”

“Auntie Carol,” Monica says slowly and quietly when sees Carol duck behind the curtain and into their area. She’s wrapped in the blanket Carol brought, with Puppy resting on her stomach. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Carol whispers. She puts all of the stuff she’s carrying down on a chair and gives Maria’s shoulder a quick squeeze.

“How you feeling?” Carol leans over the bed and kisses Monica’s forehead.

“It hurts.”

“I know. But you’re being so brave. I got you someone who is gonna help you feel better.” She takes a stuffed penguin from the hospital gift shop out of her bag and puts it in Monica’s good arm.

Monica manages her first small smile since the whole ordeal began. “A penguin! What’s her name?”

“That’s up to you!”

Monica looks at it for a moment. “Penny.”

“Penny Penguin! I like it.”

“Tell me a story,” Monica says to Carol. “About Penny.”

“OK, let’s see.” Carol moves a chair closer to the bed and sits down. “Penny Penguin is the sweetest little penguin in the whole South Pole…”

A doctor leans in. “Ms. Rambeau?”

Maria hurries over. “Let’s speak out there.” They step to the other side of the curtain.

“Mommy’ll be right back,” Carol says as Monica watches, concerned. “Penny Penguin loves butterflies and horses—”

“I love butterflies and horses.”

“How about that? And Penny rides her horse all over the South Pole, chasing all the butterflies.” Monica yawns and Carol wraps the blankets a little tighter. She keeps making up the story as she goes until Monica dozes off.

It’s a few minutes later when Maria returns. Carol raises a finger to her lips and joins her at the edge of their area.

“What’d she say?” Carol asks.

“She needs surgery tonight. No other damage though.”

“It’s gonna be fine,” Carol says, and squeezes Maria’s hand. “She’s gonna be fine.”

“It’ll be awhile. You can go home. You must be exhausted.”

Carol shakes her head. “I want to stay. Unless you want me to leave?”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“Then I’m not going anywhere.”

They’re ushered to the waiting room during surgery.

“ _You_ must be exhausted. And starving. Sit down,” Carol says as they find two chairs with a table between them in the back corner. There are a few other groups waiting, and the TV on rather loudly at the opposite side of the room. “I got some food.”

Carol takes two cans of soda and an assortment of vending machine snacks out of her bag and dumps them on the table. She shoves the blanket in her bag and puts it and Monica’s backpack under her chair, but keeps Puppy and Penny on her lap. “The gift shop was open, but the cafeteria was closed.” She shrugs. “This was the best I could do.”

“Oh my God. Thank you.” Maria opens a bag of pretzels.

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Carol speaks. “You know you shouldn’t blame yourself, right?”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to, though. … Not how today was supposed to go.”

“All that matters is that she’s OK.”

Maria calls Lawson to let her know she needs tomorrow off, and then calls her parents to update them, before returning to the waiting room and eating more snacks. She and Carol sit watching TV for a few minutes before Carol’s failing to hide her yawns. She left for base well before dawn, had flights all day, and it’s getting close to everyone’s bedtime now.

“I’ve called out sick for tomorrow, but you can’t,” Maria says. “How about you take a nap while we wait?”

“Fifteen minutes, and then wake me up.” Carol curls up in the chair, using her jacket and the stuffed animals as a pillow, and closes her eyes. “I just need 15 minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes.” Maria has no intention of waking her up anytime soon. If Carol’s too tired to even argue about it, she’s too tired to only sleep for 15 minutes.

It’s almost three hours later when Carol does wake up, as Maria is talking to the doctor.

“You can see her shortly, and then we have to do a few tests to make sure everything looks good. But I don’t think it will be too long before she can go home.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Maria sits down in the chair next to Carol.

“That was fast,” Carol says after the doctor leaves, but then looks at her watch. “Hey, that was more than 15 minutes.” She also notices that the Care Bears blanket is on top of her. “What did you do?”

“You were shivering.”

Carol scowls a bit, but remains tucked under the blanket. “Sounds like the Lieutenant’s OK?”

“She did great.”

“I knew she would.”

Maria starts to cry. Everything she’d held in all day rushes out.

“Hey it’s OK. Monica’s OK.” Carol quickly looks around the room. Only one other person is there, and he’s asleep. She puts her arm around Maria’s shoulders and kisses her temple. “She’s OK.”

“I was so worried. She had to be in there all by herself. She had to take the ambulance without me. She’s only five.”

“She’s gonna be OK.” Carol rubs Maria’s back as she cries. Someone else walks in, so she stops and reaches for a box of tissues. “You know what you need?”

Maria raises an eyebrow as she takes a tissue.

“Hugs from Puppy and Penny.” Carol thrusts them forward and Maria ducks to get out of the way of the attack. But, she’s laughing. “I knew they would help.”

Maria takes the two stuffed animals in her arms and looks at Carol. “Yes, they helped a lot.”

By the time Carol drives them all home in Maria’s car (leaving hers at the hospital), it’s the early hours of the morning. Maria carries a sleeping Monica into the house, while Carol takes care of the doors and all of their bags. Maria’s going to have to keep waking Monica up to give her more pain meds, so she wants Carol to sleep in her old room, but Carol wants them all to sleep in their bed.

“You’re going to be a zombie.”

“I’m not going to be able to sleep if I’m not near her,” Carol insists. “I’ve shown up way worse before, and I don’t have any flights. I’ll be fine.”

Carol’s hid it well, but she’s been just as worried, Maria realizes. When she talked to Lawson earlier, she stressed it would be a light day, so Maria relents and they eventually settle into bed with Monica, still sleeping, between them. 

Carol hasn’t even bothered to change, since she’ll be up in a few hours anyway, only taking off her boots and tossing her jacket onto the floor before collapsing on top of the covers. It’s not long before she’s asleep.

Maria, on the other hand, can’t rest at all, too worried about missing the next round of pain meds, which is already coming up soon. She can’t lie still, so she decides to get up and get Carol’s things set for the morning to save her time.

When she picks Carol’s coat up off the floor, a paper with the plans and phone numbers for the evening falls out. She doesn’t want to look, but she can’t really help it, and as she suspected, Carol had planned more than just a cheap motel room. She stuffs the paper back in the pocket and hangs the jacket on the back of a chair.

Tara stops by with lunch for Maria and Monica, insisting it was her own idea, but Maria knows Carol must’ve set it all up since she specifically only brought food for one child and one adult. Maria is grateful for the food and the presence of another adult, because she is able to to take a shower while Tara is there, and Monica is very happy to see another friendly face.

Carol arrives home in the afternoon with takeout and a handful of movie rentals. She has the following day off, so she’ll take the night shift and then stay home with Monica while Maria goes to work.

“Off to bed, Rambeau,” Carol orders after dinner and after Monica’s gotten her pain medicine. She picks Monica up and they both give Maria a kiss goodnight. 

“Now if you’ll excuse us, Lieutenant Trouble and I have some chipmunks to watch.” Monica cheers as Carol carries her into the living room.

“Can I have hot chocolate, please?” Monica asks once Carol’s put her down on the couch.

“Coming right up.” She goes back into the kitchen and finds that Maria has started doing the dishes.

“What are you doing?” Carol turns off the water. “You’ve been awake for like two days straight and you have a flight tomorrow. Sleep. Now.” She turns the kettle on for the hot chocolate and takes two mugs out of the drying rack.

“It’s just a few dishes.” She tries to turn the water back on, but Carol steps between her and the sink.

“You’re worse than putting Monica to bed. Am I going to have to carry you kicking and screaming down the hall?” She kisses her forehead. “I think you’re overtired, sweetie.”

Maria sighs. “You’re probably right. It’s been a long two days. When you go back in there, I’ll go to bed.”

“Good.” The water’s boiled, so Carol makes two instant hot chocolates, taking a sip of hers to make sure it’s right. When she’s done, she turns to see Maria staring at her.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” She wipes at her mouth and cheeks.

“Yeah, but you got it.” There wasn’t anything there.

Carol takes a full bag of large marshmallows out of a cabinet. “This is a bag of celery for us to eat. It’s not marshmallows.”

Maria laughs and shakes her head. “Looks like celery to me.” She moves to the doorway to look in at Monica one last time before going to bed.

Carol puts everything on a tray and joins her. “She’s fine,” she whispers. “I’ve got it from here.” Her hands are full, so she gently nudges Maria with her shoulder to point her in the opposite direction, towards the rest of the house.

“Thanks for lunch today.”  


“Tara told on me??”

“No, you just told on you.”

“Damn it.”

“I’m really sorry about last night. I know you were looking forward to it.”

“Shit happens. You have nothing to be sorry for. We’ll get it right next year.”

“I love you.” Maria gently kisses Carol’s cheek.

“The feeling’s mutual,” Carol replies, leaning in for a short, but fuller kiss. “Now. Go. To. Bed.”

Maria finally goes to their room and Carol goes back to the living room.

“Hot chocolate,” Monica squeals as Carol sets the tray down on the coffee table.

“Shhhhhh,” Carol whispers. “Mommy just went to sleep and we can’t wake her up. She’s tired and she has to wake up really early tomorrow.”

Monica zips her lips and throws away the key. Carol throws her hands in the air.

“Now how are we going to talk to each other?”

Monica shrugs.

“Fine. I guess I get to be Alvin today!” She puts the tape in the VCR and sits down.

Monica furiously shakes her head.

“What’s that? You want to be Simon?”

Monica “finds” they key and unlocks her mouth. “I’m Alvin!” She starts to yell, but Carol reminds her to whisper, and she continues in a much lower voice. “You’re Simon.”

“Fine,” Carol says, pouting, as she helps Monica get comfortable on the couch, with a pile of pillows under her arm. “Does this work?” Monica nods. “How you feeling?”

“Still hurts, but not as much. Really itchy. Mommy says it’s healing.”

“It is. The doctors fixed you up real good.”

They settle into watching the movie, drinking hot chocolate, and eating marshmallows. After the stress of yesterday, they are both content to sit quietly next to each other and watch Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

“Auntie Carol?” Monica says after about an hour.

“Yeah?”

“Did you ever break your arm?”

Carol shakes her head. “But I did break my elbow. That’s pretty close.” She points to a long scar across her left elbow. “I was a little older than you and I was in a go-cart and I wiped out.” She swings her elbow back and forth. “But they fixed it up. Even better than new, like you’re gonna be.”

“Will you still teach me how to play baseball?”

“Oh yeah. Of course. We’re going to play so much baseball this summer. Don’t worry.”

Monica yawns and shifts so she’s leaned up against Carol. “Thanks, Auntie Carol. I love you.”

“Love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!


	4. 1994

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

_1994..._

“Thanks for breakfast. It’s delicious.”

“You made dinner,” Maria says, a soft smile on her lips. “It’s only fair.”

Her girlfriend, Nicole, leans over and kisses her. Monica’s at a sleepover this weekend, so Maria spent the night at Nicole’s apartment. They’ve been dating for about four months, and things have been … kind of nice?

Maria’s been back out dating for the past year. Nicole’s not the only person she’s slept with, but she’s the only person she’s done so more than once with. Dating had proven quite difficult. Having a kid is one thing, but having a dead hero girlfriend is another. That was literally what one woman had—kind of angrily—called Carol, her “dead hero girlfriend.” But Nicole was different.

Maria had tried not to tell her about Carol at all. As much as it pained her, several awful dates with other women and men had convinced her it was easier to pretend Carol didn’t exist, with dates and even new friends in town. But then Nicole had come over to the house for dinner, and Maria had missed hiding one photo of her and Carol—or Monica had put it back out, she’ll never ask—and Nicole noticed it. It was the photo of them at Pegasus, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders, that Maria kept on the piano. 

Nicole put all the pieces together—the photo, things Maria had said, the jacket that Monica had not put away before dinner—and figured it all out. She asked about Carol—not in a voyeuristic type way, but in a “this person is part of your life and I want to know about her” type way. Maria appreciated that. And Nicole understood when sometimes she would need a little longer to be ready for something.

They’d met at a book club meeting one night when both of their mothers had insisted they go with them. They bonded over being tricked into a meeting for a book neither of them had read, had more than their fair share of the wine and cheese, and enjoyed each other’s company. Nicole was shy and quiet at first, but after they got to talking, Maria found that she was funny and kind. They went on a coffee date that weekend and ended up shyly kissing in the parking lot a few hours, and a lot of laughs, later. It also didn’t hurt that Maria immediately thought Nicole attractive. She had been staring a little before their mothers introduced them and they discovered they’d been set up.

_Carol would want you to be happy._ Her mother had told her that when she started dating again. And that was undoubtedly true. But Carol could also be petty and jealous—so could Maria, if she was being honest—and would never approve of anyone Maria tried to date. Sometimes she wondered what Carol would have to say about some of her dates.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Maria says. “We could go away for Valentine’s Day? It’s on a Monday. I thought we might both take it off, have a long weekend.”

Nicole stops mid-sip of her coffee and looks back at her, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

“If you … if you wanted to? … It’s OK if you don’t want to,” Maria says, suddenly nervous she might say no.

Nicole sets her mug down and puts her hand on Maria’s. “No, no. I mean, yes. I want to. Absolutely I want to.” She’s smiling. “We’ve just never done anything like that before. And I wasn’t sure if this day was special to—”

Maria cuts her off before she can say Carol’s name. This isn’t a moment for Carol.

“It’s fine. It’s good. I want to. I do.” Maria hadn’t been sure she’d want to celebrate Valentine’s Day with anyone else, but she wanted to do something nice and romantic for Nicole, and that’s what Valentine’s Day was, right? She had been so understanding through the nightmare three week span that was Christmas, New Year’s, and Carol’s birthday.

“I’m in. Yes. Tell me what to pack.” She pushes her chair closer to Maria and they kiss, long and slow, and Maria could really get used to mornings like this.

It’s nice having breakfast with someone else. Nicole hasn’t slept over Maria’s house yet, and there have been few opportunities for Maria to stay over here, so a morning like this is rare. She likes it a lot. She likes Nicole a lot.

She sighs and leans back as they kiss for a little while longer.

“Where are we going?” Nicole asks.

“Somewhere with an indoor pool and a spa?”

“Done. Let’s book it.”

“Well first—there’s one catch.”

“Are you about to invite me to something weird? Are you secretly a vampire?”

Maria laughs. “My parents are out of town that week. Do you think your mom would want to watch Monica? They get along well.”

“She’ll do it.” Nicole’s response is immediate. Even if her mother has plans, Maria knows Nicole will make her cancel them.

“Only if she’s not busy.”

“She’s in.”

They decide on Houston. Close enough to drive, but far enough that it counts as getting away. They can see a show or two, have some nice dinners, and stay in a fancy hotel with a pool and a spa.

**********

_“I can’t believe you had a baby in here.” She’s on a bed, kissing all over someone’s stomach._

_“I had a baby in there three years ago and suddenly now you can’t believe it?”_

_“I never could believe it. But I couldn’t do this three years ago.” She’s kissing the stomach again._

_“Next year we’re buying toys that are already put together. I’m so tired.”_

_“I like putting them together.” She looks up, hoping to see a face, but it’s darkness._

_A door opening. She quickly pulls a shirt over the stomach._

_“Trouble. Brace for impact.”_

_“We should’ve locked the door.”_

_Something—someone?—landing on the bed. “Santa came!”_

_She never sees faces._

**********

The trip to Houston never happens. They’d met for lunch the day before they were supposed to leave, and both ended up with food poisoning. Maria couldn’t believe it.

_Fuck you, Carol,_ she thinks, on the floor in her bathroom in the early hours of Saturday morning, throwing up. This was Carol, full petty and jealous, fucking haunting her. 

If she wasn’t so sick, she’d be so fucking mad.

A glass of crushed ice is set on the floor next to her. A hand on her back. A cold washcloth on her neck.

For a second, she swears it’s Carol.

But it’s only for a second. It’s Monica, she knows. Doing what Carol and Maria had always done when one of the three of them got sick.

Maria pukes again and Monica rubs her hand in circles at the top of her back. How many times had Carol done that when Maria had morning sickness?

When she’s done, she shifts away from the toilet and sits against the wall. The cold compress is already helping her cool off. Monica hands her the glass and Maria puts a few ice chips in her mouth.

“Thanks, baby. Did I wake you up?”

Maria’s been sick for hours, but has been hiding it as best she could since Monica got home from school.

“You’re sick?” Monica sits down a few feet away, facing her.

“Just a little.”

“You’ve been sick all night.”

So much for hiding it.

“I ate some bad food.”

“Is that why you didn’t go to Houston?”

Maria had made up some other excuse for the weekend plans changing. “I should’ve told you. I’m sorry.”

“Are you … are you going to get better?”

“Oh baby.” She wants to go across the room and hug her daughter, but she doesn’t have the strength to move. “Come here.”

Monica slides over and curls herself into Maria’s arms.

“It takes a few days to go away. I’ll be better soon.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

**********

_“Did you see her? It’s Alouette!”_

_“Get your butts inside. It’s time to eat.”_

_Never faces._

Vers wakes up with a start.

She’s never been in more pain.

The entire inside of her body feels like it’s collapsed.

She’s about to call for medical attention, but stops.

If she gets help, she’d have to tell the medical team, or her superiors—or the Supreme Intelligence—about these dreams. The lake is one thing, she’s had that dream for years and they already know. But these are newer dreams to her, and feel more private.

She hasn’t told them about these and she’s not about to start now.

“Have you ever heard the names San-ta and Alo-ette?” Vers asks, later that morning.

It’s just her and At-Lass, both a few minutes early for the Starforce meeting. It took awhile, but, thankfully, she was able to get out of bed.

He shakes his head. “Where’d you hear those?”

Vers shrugs. A few other members of the team arrive.

On to another mission.

**********

Nicole calls Saturday afternoon to check in on Maria. She’d been so sick all night that her mother had to come over to take care of her, Nicole says, but she’s feeling a little better now.

Maria tells her that she’s also feeling a bit better and they agree to never go back to that restaurant. They chat for a few more minutes before hanging up so they can both try to go to sleep.

Maria hangs up the phone, sick to her stomach in an entirely different way.

She hadn’t thought to check on Nicole.

**********

“Did you find out who San-ta and Alo-ette are?” At-Lass asks a few weeks later when it’s just the two of them again.

“Who?”

“The names you asked about?”

Vers shakes her head. “I’ve never heard those names before.”

What was At-Lass talking about?


	5. 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long! Thanks for reading!

_1996…_

Being in an intergalactic long distance relationship was tough.

Carol’s first visit back, when she told Maria she remembered, had been basically perfect, a dream.

Her second trip back? That didn’t go quite as well.

_Day 1_

“I heard the door,” Monica yells, running down the stairs and into the living room. “Is it Carol? Is she here yet?”

“Baby, it’s me,” Maria says. “I forgot to take in the mail when I got home.”

“Oh.” Monica’s face falls and she sits down on the couch.

“I told you not to get your hopes up.”

“She said she would come to the game tonight.”

“She said she would _try_. You know she wasn’t sure that she could make it.”

It’s been a bit over three months since Carol had come back and they’d resumed their relationship. She’d only been able to stay for ten days before she had to head back, and the last three months or so had been all three of them trying to navigate just what it meant to be together as a family again, even if they couldn’t physically be together.

Before they’d officially gotten back together, they’d talked about once a week on the communicators. After Carol left, she had started to call every day, but that had been difficult for her to manage.

After a few times of calling when she shouldn’t have been calling—including once with her face covered in bruises that Monica thankfully did not see—Maria convinced her that she didn’t need to call every day. If she was busy, or hurt, or tired, or almost out of range, it was okay.

So, the last time they’d heard from Carol had been four days earlier, when she said she thought she might be able to be back for a few weeks very soon. She’d missed Christmas and New Year’s, but now it was February and Maria had a feeling Carol was trying to make it back for Valentine’s Day.

Monica also told her about Carol about her basketball game this weekend—a big game against their main rival—and Carol said she would try to be back in time for it.

Which to Monica’s 12-year-old ears sounded like Carol had said she would definitely be there in time for the game.

Maria sits down on the couch next to her daughter. “You know if she can make it tonight she will. But if she can’t make it, she wouldn’t want you to be upset or not play your best tonight because she’s not there.”

“She’ll make it,” Monica says, her confidence returning. “We just need to leave her a ticket, car key and directions to school.”

They both go into the kitchen and Maria helps Monica get everything ready for Carol. She’s not sure this is a good idea, but if Carol does get there after they leave, she’ll need to know where to go and how to get there, so they might as well do it.

She wonders if Carol even remembers how to drive—they didn’t really the house much the last time Carol was there, hell they didn’t even really leave the bed if Monica was at school or asleep—but she’s seen Carol fly a spaceship, and actually fly, so she can probably remember how to drive a car—especially when it’s her old Mustang.

Monica decorates an envelope and writes Carol’s name on it. She places the ticket, directions and key inside and leaves it on the kitchen counter. Carol’s got the keys to the house on a chain she wears around her neck, so it’s just a matter of leaving her everything she needs to get to the game.

Maria really hopes this night does not end in heartbreak.

For the first half, Monica spends nearly every free moment looking around to see if Carol’s arrived. It’s not affecting her game—she’s not a very good player, but she’s not bad either, and she’s playing her normal way—but Maria can’t take the look on her daughter’s face every time she sees Carol not sitting in the stands.

Carol didn’t say anything wrong. She’d told the truth, that she would try to make it. But Maria still needs to talk to her about maybe not even saying that much.

Maria’s just returned from the bathroom, and the second half of the game about to begin, when she sees Carol, leather jacket on and hair in a ponytail, hand her ticket over to an attendant and scan the crowd. She’s wearing one of Maria’s shirts and a pair of Maria’s jeans, over her spacesuit boots.

Maria stands up and waves so that Carol can see her, which she immediately does. Maria might honestly melt at the smile that hits Carol’s face when she sees her, and Maria’s sure she’s got a smile on her face to match it.

Carol quickly excuses herself through the crowd to get to Maria’s seat, which is up high and behind Monica’s bench. Maria may not have believed Carol would make it, but she’d saved her a seat anyway, much to the annoyance of a few people who’d tried to get her to move her jacket.

They both have to sit down right away because the game is about to resume, so Carol hugs her tightly once they are both seated. Her hair is still very wet from a shower, but Maria doesn’t care as it hits her face. “Hey,” Carol whispers as she pulls back. “Sorry I’m late. Hit a little … traffic.”

“Are you OK?”

Carol shrugs a little and smiles. “I am now.” She looks down at the court. “What’d I miss?”

"We're winning. Monica made a few baskets in the first half. She’ll probably sub in at the next timeout.”

Carol nods, not taking her eyes off Monica. 

Maria can’t take her eyes off Carol. She laces her left hand into Carol’s right. At this, Carol looks at her, then their hands, then her again. “Is this OK?” She asks quietly.

Maria feels her heart break a little. It’s not a perfect world, and plenty of people are homophobic and racist, and they have to be careful. But it’s not the same one that Carol left, especially because they are not in the Air Force anymore.

“Yeah, it’s OK,” Maria whispers. She squeezes their hands and Carol squeezes back, grinning.

“I like it.”

There’s a whistle and they both turn their attention to the court as the action stops and Monica stands up to sub in. She turns around to look for Carol and, finally, is not disappointed. She smiles and waves with both hands.

Carol waves back as Monica runs onto the court. Maria thinks this is maybe one of the best days over life.

Then Monica makes a basket a few minutes later, and Carol’s out of her seat cheering, pulling Maria up along with her, and Maria knows this is one of the best days of her life. 

After every home game, Monica’s team goes to an Italian restaurant owned by the parents of one of her teammates for a postgame party. Carol doesn’t quite realize at first that Maria’s asking her to go with them—still not quite used to being able to do things together publicly—but eventually she does, and they quickly drop off Carol’s car at home before driving over to the restaurant.

“I can’t believe I finally got to see you play, Lieutenant Trouble,” Carol says, for maybe the fifth time, on the car ride over.

“And there’s another game next weekend!”

“Can’t wait."

When they get to the restaurant, Maria parks and takes off her seatbelt, but doesn’t move to get out of the car. “Monica, you can go inside. We’ll be in a minute,” she says.

“Are you guys gonna make out?” Monica grins.

Carol’s response is immediate. “I sure hope so.”

“Mom and Carol, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S—”

“Go inside, please,” Maria repeats.

“I-N-G,” Monica teases as she gets out of the car and shuts the door behind her.

“We’re gonna make out, right?”

“Yes. Come here.” Maria pulls Carol, with some effort, as much across the divider in the car as she can. She puts one hand on the back of Carol’s head, and the other inside her leather jacket, as she presses their lips together. Carol can’t quite reach her arms around Maria, due to the awkward angle, but she manages to bring her right hand to Maria’s cheek as she deepens their kiss.

After a few minutes, Carol stops to catch her breath. “Wow.”

“Welcome home. More where that come from.” Maria kisses Carol’s cheek, then her chin, and then her neck.

“Home.” Carol closes her eyes and sighs. “We have to go … inside.” Maria continues kissing Carol’s neck. “Sweetie … we should … maybe stop now.”

“You’re probably right.”

Carol moves back into the passenger’s seat, but then quickly pushes herself forward, slinging one leg over the console and into the driver’s seat. “But first one more kiss.” She kisses Maria, hard, and they both crash against the window. Carol leans on the horn, setting it off for several seconds, and they both start laughing.

“Shhhh,” Maria says.

“You shhh.” Carol moves off the horn, but then slips and bangs her head against the door. “Shit. Owww.”

“Oh come on. Did that really hurt you?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Carol kisses Maria, but they are soon interrupted by a knock at the window.

“Maria? Are you OK?”

It’s a man and a woman, standing outside the car, looking in. Maria turns her head up to look at them, causing Carol to fall face-first into her opposite shoulder. “Oh my God,” Carol mumbles against Maria’s coat, laughing again.

“Everything’s fine. I’ll be in in a minute,” Maria says, loud enough for them to hear through the closed window. 

It’s the man who realizes first what’s been going on and he’s now laughing as well. “Donna, let’s go. I think she’s good.”

“What’s so—oh, OK. See you inside, Maria.” They walk into the restaurant, both laughing.

“They’re gone. You can get up.”

Carol pushes herself up, but hovers over Maria’s face, smirking. “Are you in trouble? Are you going to have to see the principal?”

“We’re a little out of practice at this, aren’t we?”

“Who were they?”

“Friends. Donna and Mark. Let’s go inside and I’ll introduce you. I’m pretty sure a few people in there think I made you up.”

Carol kisses Maria again before sitting back down in the passenger’s seat. “I’m your girlfriend who lives in Canada?” She scrunches up her face in the way she does when she’s trying to remember something that’s not quite fully back yet.

“Are you remembering your fake Canadian boyfriend?”

“Yes. Wait—no!! He was real!”

“So you’ve told me, many times. And like all boyfriends who live in Canada, you met at camp.”

“It’s true! The camp was in Maine. That is close to Canada, you know.”

“I’m sure.”

Carol narrows her eyes. “One day I’ll find him and you’ll see.”

“You do that. Can we go inside now?”

“I don’t know.” Carol folds her arms. “Maybe I should let them keep thinking you made me up.”

“That’s fine.”

Maria gets out of the car and walks towards the restaurant. Carol gets out and chases after her. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding. I want to meet your friends.”

“So,” Maria says, grabbing Carol’s hand, “what was the traffic you hit on the way here?”

“Oh. That. There was an asteroid about to hit a planet, so I gave it a detour.”

Maria stops and looks at Carol, who at least appears to be trying not to smirk.

“On your way here, you stopped an asteroid from destroying a planet?”

“I don’t know if it was going to destroy it.”

“Like a dinosaur extinction sized asteroid?”

Carol shrugs. “I don’t know how big it was. … Or how big the dinosaur one was.”

Carol had stopped an asteroid from destroying a planet the way someone would stop to help fix a flat tire.

“Oh my God.” Maria pulls them in between a row of cars. “That’s really hot.” She puts one hand around Carol’s waist and the other in her hair. Carol laughs and lets Maria kiss her. They end up pushed up against a van as Carol puts her own hands on Maria’s backside and pulls her closer.

“That’s not why I did it,” Carol says, a little dreamily, when Maria breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together. “But damn, that’s a nice perk. I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

Maria peppers Carol’s face with kisses. “I love you so much.”

“Feeling's mutual. … We should probably go inside now, though.”

“I want to take you home, babe,” Maria whines.

Carol smirks. “Later, _babe_.”

“Leave me alone. I’m trying something.”

“Okay, babe.”

“Shut up.”

_Day 2_

“She’s awake!”

Maria covers her face with a pillow and tries to pretend to be asleep again.

“It’s too late. I saw you open your eyes!”

“Hi,” Maria says, as Carol removes the pillow and kisses her on the forehead. “What time is it?”

“About 10.”

“What are you eating?” Maria sits up, pulling the sheet around her, and rests her head on Carol’s shoulder. Carol’s got a tray of food in front of her and the newspaper spread out over her side of the bed.

“I made us waffles. Well, I wanted to make waffles, but I wasn’t sure I remembered how. So I found a box in the freezer and made those. Sorry I didn’t wait. I was starving. ”

“I would’ve made them. You should’ve woken me up.”

“Babe, I tried. You were _passed out_.”

“And who’s to blame for that?”

“Blame?? Blame??” She pokes Maria in the side. “You were singing a different tune last night.”

“Who’s to thank for that?”

Carol grins and kisses Maria’s shoulder. “That’s better.”

“You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“I took in the newspaper—didn’t think you’d want me flashing your neighbors. Also, your parents live way closer now! I can’t let your mom catch me topless again.”

Maria kisses Carol’s neck as she slips both hands under her shirt. “Still too many clothes now.”

“I have to go pick up Monica soon. I know Donna said she could drop her off, but I want to pick her up.”

Monica’s team has a sleepover after every home game. At the restaurant the night before, Monica had been pretty torn up about still going—she really wanted to hang out with her friends and watch Clueless, but she also didn’t want to miss time with Carol. And once Carol found out she was considering skipping the sleepover, she’d been upset. She hadn’t wanted Monica to miss out on time with her friends.

Eventually they’d all agreed that Monica would still go to the sleepover, and then she and Carol would spend all of Saturday together, just the two of them. 

“If you want to do the boring parent stuff, that’s fine with me, but we have time before you have to go.”

Maria’s not paying attention to anything but kissing Carol’s neck and trying to get her to take her shirt off, so she misses Carol’s eyebrows raise and the tears she quickly blinks back. They’ve never really talked about it—not before, not since—but they were close to _something_ before the accident.

“Later,” Carol says, finally, taking Maria’s hands and kissing each palm. “Later. I promise.”

“Fine,” Maria pouts. “So what’s with the newspaper?”

“I’m trying to find things to do with Monica today. Any good movies out?” She pauses. “Unless she’s not going to want to be seen with me at the movies on a Saturday night? It’s kind of been awhile since it’s just been me and her.”

“Honey, she’s going to be happy no matter what you two do.”

Maria’s not sure she got through—Carol still looks vaguely nauseous at the thought of spending the day alone with Monica—but Carol moves on. “So what are you going to do with your free day?”

“Go back to sleep.”

Carol laughs. “And after that?”

“I should work on the plane I have to fix for Mr. Jones—”

“That’s work. How will you spend Maria Rambeau’s Day Off?”

There is one thing that Maria likes to do that Carol doesn’t know about, and she’s a little nervous to tell her. “Well,” Maria says, quietly and avoiding eye contact. “I kind of draw now.”

Maria started taking a few drawing classes at the suggestion of a therapist she saw briefly after Carol’s accident—when all she could admit to was mourning the loss of a close friend—and found that she really liked it. It gave her something to focus on that was hers, and a new challenge.

“You draw? Maria, look at me, please.” Maria meets her eyes and Carol is beaming. “You can draw?"

“Only a little. Objects and nature. Not people or animals yet. I’m not very good.”

“I’m sure that’s not true, sweetie.” She kisses the knuckles of Maria’s right hand, her drawing hand. “You don’t have to show me, now or ever, but I’d love to see your drawings when and if you want me to.”

“Maybe soon.”

“Whenever you’re ready. That’s so cool.”

“You already got me into bed. You can tone down the sweet talking.”

“Never.”

"Let’s talk about something else.”

“Okay. I mean it, though. I’m so proud of you.” She kisses her temple, and then looks at Maria, a familiar spark in her eye. “I got you presents.”

“From space?”

“Yep!” She gets up and picks up a large knapsack from near the door, in the same colors as her suit, and removes a box from it. Maria can’t believe she hasn’t noticed the bag before now, but then again she’s been a little distracted.

Carol bounces back on the bed and puts the box in front of Maria.

“Open it!”

The first gift Maria takes out of the box is a beautiful yellowish long bathrobe. It’s thin and silky smooth. It’s almost somehow silk, satin and cashmere all at once.

“Carol, this is gorgeous.” She puts it to her cheek. “And so soft and smooth. But also really fluffy?”

“This is all from a planet called Pol. It’s got three suns and they have an amazing outdoor market in their summer season.”

Next is a nightgown of the same color and texture. 

“These are kind of one size fits all. They adapt to you. You’ll see when you put them on. And yes I brought a ton of clothes for Monica to get her through the growth spurts.”

“That’s too much.”

“It’s not nearly enough.”

Maria takes the last piece of clothing out of the box, not quite sure what it is at first. It’s black, and small, and mostly see-through, and… “ _Oh._ ”

Carol’s blushing. Maria’s blushing.

“They have lingerie on other planets?”

“The reason for lingerie is universal.”

Maria continues to examine it.

“I wasn’t looking for anything like that, but then I saw it and thought you’d look so sexy. … You don’t have to wear it. … It’s silly.”

“No, it’s just—” She flips it over a few times. “I can’t tell which way is up and which is the front.”

“Oh, ha!” Carol shows her. “But really. You don’t have to wear it.”

Carol hasn’t mentioned Valentine’s Day—Maria thinks she’s probably afraid she’ll jinx it, but it’s a few days away, and perhaps when Carol had in mind when she picked up this gift. “Maybe one day. If you’re good.”

Carol makes a face. “What more do I need to do?”

“We’ll see.”

“What about the asteroid?”

Maria shrugs.

“I made you breakfast!”

“Probably cold by now.”

“Are you joking?” Carol takes the covered plate from the nightstand and holds it with a palm on the top and the bottom. She heats up her hands. 

“I’m never going to get used to that.”

Carol smirks. “Me neither.” She puts the plate on the tray and sets it over Maria’s legs.

“Would be better with some coffee…”

“Did you really think I would forget?” Carol picks up a mug with a hot hand, and passes it over to Maria. “Have I been good enough now?”

Maria tugs at the shirt again, and this time Carol lifts her arms and lets her take it off.

“Hmm. Getting closer.”

Carol takes the coffee out of Maria’s hand and moves it and the tray of food to the nightstand. She pulls Maria into her lap.

“I guess I’ll have to keep trying.”

_Day 3_

Things go off the rails on Sunday.

Carol and Maria are sitting at the table by the window in the kitchen, waiting for Monica to join them so they can go out for brunch. Carol’s going through the stack of Christmas cards and Maria’s filling her in on who is who in all the photos.

“Did my parents send one?” Carol asks, once they’ve gone through them all.

“What?” Carol has only mentioned her parents once before since she’s been back. Maria’s wanted to ask her if she wants to tell them she’s alive, but the moment has never seemed right.

“My parents. Have they ever sent you any Christmas cards?”

“Why … would they?” Carol’s asking like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Like these aren’t the people who kicked her out. She knows Carol remembers this. She told her she did.

“What about my flag? From the funeral. Where is it?”

“Carol, you know they gave that to your mother.”

“And she didn’t give it to you?”

Maria only spoke to Carol’s parents for a very short amount of time before the memorial service, which Maria had planned, when they let her know they were unhappy that Carol had left everything to Maria and not them. They didn’t say a word to her after it was over, when she stood there with her own parents as Monica sobbed in her arms.

They sure as hell weren’t giving her Carol’s flag.

“Why would she have given it to me? I’m not trying to defend them, but your parents didn’t know we were together.” She’s sure they suspected, but she also has no idea where this is coming from from Carol. She almost never talked about her parents, even before the accident.

“They knew. Well, at least I know my mother did.”

“Excuse me?”

“I told her.”

“You what?”

“The Christmas … before. My father was sick. … My mother wanted me to go back to Boston, spend Christmas with them. I said I already had plans, and I was spending it with my girlfriend and her daughter. … I guess he got better? I never heard from them again.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m telling you now.” Carol stands up from the table. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it the way it sounded.”

“It’s all right.”

“Maybe I should call them. I want my flag.”

Monica joins them in the kitchen before Carol can take that thought any further.

Carol’s in a grumpy mood as she drives them to brunch, but it’s nothing that coffee, food and a nice day with Monica can’t fix, Maria hopes.

But things go from bad to worse once they get to the diner.

It’s raining, so Carol insists on dropping them at the door and then finding a parking spot. It’s pretty crowded, so Maria puts her name in and they find a spot to wait. A few other large groups arrive after them, and it starts to get cramped.

Carol enters a few minutes later and drops the umbrella in the bucket by the door. As she weaves through the crowd to join Maria and Monica, she bumps into the group next to them.

“Sorry. Tight fit,” she says as a few of the people turn around.

“Oh. Maria. Hi.” It’s Nicole, her ex-girlfriend, there with her family.

Maria wishes the Earth would swallow her whole. “Nicole. Hi.”

Carol quickly stuffs her hands in her jacket pockets, which, Maria’s not sure is actually going to help if what Carol is clearly worried about happening is happening.

When Carol came back last fall, they’d talked about very briefly about how they both had been with other people during those six years—neither was particularly interested in spending much time on the subject. But Maria was the only one who had any kind of real relationship with anyone and, while they did talk a bit about Nicole, maybe they should’ve talked more about her, she realizes now.

“Hey Monica,” Nicole says, and they exchange a wave. She turns to Carol and extends her hand. “You must be Carol, hi.”

It’s probably only takes a second, but it feels like an hour to Maria, for Carol to take her right hand out of her pocket—it’s not glowing—and shake Nicole’s hand. “Hey,” Carol says, softly.

They all stare at each other silently for a moment. Really, what is there to say when you and your girlfriend run into the ex from when you thought your girlfriend was dead, but really had been kidnapped by aliens? All while your 12-year-old daughter watches?

“What brings you here?” Maria finally asks, and it sounds stupid as soon as the words leave her mouth.

Nicole points to the large group of people, who are all trying to pretend they’re not watching, but are definitely watching. “My niece’s birthday.”

Maria broke up with Nicole a few weeks after Valentine’s Day two years ago, after realizing she didn’t, and would never, feel as strongly for her as Nicole did for Maria. Nicole doesn’t live in Maria’s town—she still lives about an hour away—but the rest of her family does, and her niece is a few grades behind Monica in school. So, Maria called her after she and Carol had gotten back together, to let her know that Carol was back, and had not died. Maria didn’t want Nicole to hear about her new girlfriend named Carol from anyone else.

At the time, Maria considered it the most awkward moment of her life, but this was a thousand times worse. She knew this was always a possibility, but she’d hoped the odds were pretty low they’d all run into each other.

So much for that.

Maria’s not sure what Nicole’s told her family—even when they were together she’d asked her not to say anything about Maria having a dead girlfriend—but judging from the looks and glares she’s getting, she’s not very popular with them. Which is fair, Maria thinks. She had been pretty bad at breaking up someone, it turned out. Nicole’s also probably told them Maria’s gotten back together with an ex.

Could a table open up, please?

“This place is great,” Maria says, wishing she could float away.

“Yeah.” Nicole offers a weak smile. “Well, I should go.” She looks at Carol. “Nice meeting you. Thank you for your service.”

Carol nods. “Thanks.”

Nicole looks at Monica and then Maria. “Good to see you both. Take care.”

“You too,” Maria says as Nicole walks away.

“I think I forgot to lock the car,” Carol says. “I’ll be right back. If you get a table, orange juice and coffee for me, please”

“Carol—”

The hostess calls Maria’s name, and Carol takes advantage of the distraction to go back outside.

This day is terrible, Maria thinks, as she and Monica sit down in a booth.

“Is Carol coming back?” Monica asks after they’ve ordered their drinks.

“She said she would.”

Maria sees Nicole and her family being seated all the way on the other side of the diner and out of sight. Small victories.

After a few minutes, Carol joins them. “Scoot over, please,” she says, sliding into Monica’s side of the booth, despite the open place-setting being on the other side, next to Maria.

“Are you OK?” Maria 

“Yep.” Carol picks up a menu and studies it. “So what’s good here?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m thinking an omelette? With bacon and cheese.” She looks at Maria. “How about you?”

Maria gets the message and drops it. “An omelette sounds good. Mon?”

“Scrambled eggs,” she says quietly.

Breakfast is, of course, awful and in near silence other than a few obligatory comments about how good the food is.  Until after they’ve eaten, when Monica remembers there’s a bake sale the next day for a class trip.

“Monica.” Maria’s frustrated because this is not the first time she’s forgotten to tell her about things like this until the last minute.

“I’m sorry! I forgot!”

“It’s my fault. I disrupted the weekend,” Carol says. “Be mad at me, not her.”

“I’m not mad at anyone,” Maria says, a little too loudly, at the same time the waiter puts the check down.

The rest of the day is more of the same. Carol waits for a parking spot at the crowded grocery store, and then someone else jumps in and steals it. Then they can’t find the ingredients for what Monica wants to make, her grandmother’s cinnamon swirl cake, and she gets upset when they have to settle for “boring” vanilla cupcakes. Maria then promptly burns the first batch. Monica also still has to do all of her homework, and gets stuck on some world history questions. Carol’s frustrated because can’t help Maria or Monica.

And… they forgot to get anything for dinner. That is at least a problem that Carol can solve while Maria bakes and Monica does her homework, so she goes to get takeout from their favorite Chinese restaurant. But she takes a few wrong turns on the way back, and by the time she gets home, dinner is cold.

It’s a very bad day.

“Why didn’t you tell me she’s really pretty?”

It’s later that night and Carol is pacing in Maria’s room. Monica’s brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed, and they’re waiting to say goodnight to her.

“Neither of us wanted to talk about it anymore,” Maria sighs. “What difference does it make what she looks like?”

“I would’ve liked to have known she was pretty before I saw her face-to-face. … At least tell me she wasn’t good in bed.”

“Don’t do this.”

Carol groans and runs a hand over her face. “How did you guys meet?”

“Stop. We should stop this.”

“Maria. How?”

“Our mothers set us up.”

“Oh.” Carol sits down on the bed and hangs her head. “Your mom?”

“My mom loves you.” Maria sits next to her and Carol lets her hold her hand. “Honey.”

“Maria,” Carol says, her eyes focused on their hands. “Would you rather that life? You should have that life.”

“Ca—What?”

“You should be with someone else.”

Maria pulls her hand away. “Are you … are you breaking up with me?”

“She seemed so perfect for you.”

“You met her for two seconds. I broke up with her a long time ago. And, most importantly, I’m in love with you and want to be with you.”

“I wish you had told me she was so pretty.”

“Oh my God, Carol. She’s gorgeous. She could be a model. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Maria stands up and folds her arms, staring down at Carol. “Is this because _you_ want to be with someone else? Are you looking for a way out?”

“No!”

“It sure seems like it.”

Carol stands up. “Maria.”

“You don’t have to hide anymore. You could be with whoever you want … in the universe … not just, you know, your roommate…”

“You think I only went out with you because it made it easier to hide? I dated plenty of women. Oh, and y _ou_ kissed _me_ , first.” Carol walks across the room and looks out the window.

“I don’t think that.”

“I can’t remember how to make breakfast. I couldn’t help Monica with her homework. I didn’t even get takeout right.”

“None of that matters to—”

“Did she ever help Monica with her homework?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Maria.” Carol still won’t turn back around from the window.

“Honestly. I don’t remember. But she’s a teacher, so maybe?”

“She’s beautiful and smart. Great.”

Maria sighs. There’s really no point in talking about this right now, when they’re both so upset. And she really doesn't want to say anything worse than what they've already said. “Let’s pause this for tonight. Monica’s probably waiting for us. And I’m tired.”

Carol nods.

When they do go to sleep, they are facing in opposite directions.

_Day 4_

Maria’s already out of bed and making breakfast by the time Carol wakes up and joins her in the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Carol says quietly and Maria smiles in response. “Should I go wake Monica up? She should be up by now, right?”

“She just went back upstairs for a few things.”

“Oh OK.” She points to her flannel pajama pants. “These are really comfortable. Thanks for them.”

Maria had spent part of her Saturday buying stacks of new clothes for Carol, including the pajama pants and Red Sox t-shirt Carol’s wearing this morning.

“I’m glad everything fit right.” She points to the table. “Sit. I’ll bring you some coffee.”

Carol does as instructed and Maria puts a mug down in front of her. “Thanks.” Maria moves to go back to the stove, but Carol gently catches her wrist and Maria turns back. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t like waking up alone.” She kisses Maria’s palm. “Listen, about yesterday—”

“Good morning, Carol!” Monica bounces into the room.

“We’ll talk later,” Maria whispers. “After she goes to school.”

“Uhh, Mom. I think the food’s burning?”

“Shit.”

Carol’s up and over at the stove before Maria can even move. She turns everything off and swats away the smoke. She picks up the two frying pans from the sides without any potholders and holds them up, smiling triumphantly. “Not too burnt. Monica caught it just in time.”

Maria opens a few windows as Carol puts the pancakes onto plates and Monica pours them each a glass of orange juice. 

They’re just about to start eating when Carol’s communicator goes off. 

It’s Talos.

There’s trouble.

Carol has to leave before anyone even gets to take a bite of their breakfast.

******

Carol leaves on a Monday, and after several days they still haven’t heard from her. It’s not unexpected, since Carol’s often not able to call every day, but it stings given how things were between them when she left.

Valentine’s Day also comes and goes that Wednesday, without any word from Carol. Maria’s got bigger things on her mind, but she wonders if Carol even remembers Valentine’s Day at all. She didn’t mention it as the reason she came back when she did, but Maria remembers how hard Carol had always tried for them to have a romantic date—it can’t be a coincidence that Carol had come back a few days before February 14.

Not that it even matters now, because they had a huge fight, and Carol had to leave in a hurry, and she has no idea how Carol, or Talos, or any of the Skrulls are. Or even the full reason that Carol had to leave so quickly.

It’s a week after she left and close to Midnight when Carol finally calls. Maria’s just walking into her bedroom with a cup of tea when the communicator goes off. She’s had trouble sleeping since Carol had to leave, so she’d been planning to sit up and read for a bit.

As soon as she turns the communicator on, she can hear and see that Carol’s crying.

“Carol. Honey — are you OK?”

Carol nods and tries to wipe away some tears, but can’t really manage it. She holds up a piece of paper, so Maria can see what has her so emotional.

“You found it.”

Maria hadn’t shown Carol her drawings, but had slipped a new one into her knapsack, before Carol left. It’s a small pencil sketch of the house, which she worked on while Carol and Monica spent Saturday together. On the bottom, Maria quickly wrote “our home” before dropping it into the bag after Talos called.

“Our home,” Carol finally manages to say.

“Our home.” Maria’s crying a bit, too. “It’s our home, honey.”

“It’s so good. You’re so good,” Carol says when they’ve both stopped crying. “Thank you for giving it to me. I’m going to show it to everyone on this ship.”

“You better not.”

“If you really don’t want me to, I won’t. But I want to brag about you! And I want to show them what _our home_ looks like.”

“Should’ve sent you with some photos.”

“This is better. Our home.” Carol presses the paper against her heart. “Maria, I’m sorry—”

“I’m sorry, Carol—”

They both laugh. Maria settles onto her side of the bed with the communicator rested next to her, and she can see Carol propping herself up against a pillow, the drawing rested on her chest.

“Me first,” Carol says. “I’m sorry about how I acted. I don’t care about her and I wasn’t looking for a way out. I only want to be with you.”

“I only want to be with you.”

“If you’ll have me.”

“Always. If you'll have me.”

“Always.” Carol smiles.  “I know things were weird before I had to leave, but I swear this is the first moment I’ve been able to call you.”

“I know honey. Everything okay now?”

“Not really, but I can take a break." She’s got her hair in a ponytail and a new Red Sox sweatshirt that Maria gave her on. She looks so normal that for a second Maria can forget Carol’s on a spaceship and they’re talking via alien technology. "Oh! You’re wearing the bathrobe!”

“I am. I love it.”

“What’s under—?”

“Nothing—”

Carol raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Nothing exciting.”

“Damn,” Carol says, snapping her fingers, before continuing, more serious. “I just wanted everything to be so perfect last week … and then it wasn’t…”

“It’s not always going to be perfect.”

“I know that now."

“Carol, I’m sorry, too. We should’ve… I should’ve… talked—”

Several knocks on the door. “Mom! Is that Carol?!”

Maria looks at Carol, who nods. “Yeah, it is. Come in.”

Monica runs into the room and jumps onto the bed, which launches the communicator off of it.

“Heyyyyy,” Carol yells as her hologram tumbles through the air and lands on the floor. “Lieutenant Trouble, pick me up right now!”

They’re all laughing when Monica finally gets Carol’s hologram back on the bed. “What are you still doing up? Isn’t it a school night?”

“It’s not that late! I was reading in my room and I heard you!”

“It’s not late … yet,” Maria says, subtly turning the clock around so Carol can’t see what time it really is, and that Monica is indeed up very late. Maybe Monica’s been having trouble sleeping, too. “She can stay up for a bit.”

“Alright. But when your mom says go to bed, you go to bed, and no hitting the snooze button in the morning, deal?”

“Deal.” Monica cuddles up against Maria. 

“Tell her about your science project,” Maria prompts, bringing up a subject that is definitely in Carol’s wheelhouse.

“I have it narrowed down to seven ideas.”

Carol laughs. “Oh, only seven? Let’s hear ‘em. Maybe Mom and I can help you decide?”

“Six ideas. Remember, nothing that might blow up our home,” Maria says.

“It’s just a few fireworks. Tell her, Carol.”

Carol shakes her head. “Nothing that might blow up _our home_.” She looks at Maria and puts her hand to her heart, where the drawing of the house still sits.

Maria also touches a hand to her heart, eyes locked on Carol.

They’ll figure out how to make this intergalactic long distance relationship work.


	6. 2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up directly after Chapter 2 of "Room for One More?" It's recapped in this chapter, but that's the full story of the events referenced in this one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_2002…_

“Explain it to me one more time, please,” Liran, one of the Skrull workers on their recon trip, asks Carol. “Valentine’s Day … why?”

Carol, Talos, Liran, and the crew are on the way back from their brief recon mission. Maria’s just moved in permanently onto their ship, and once Carol gets back, she’s taking Maria on a trip to Pol so they can finally, finally, finally have the Valentine’s Day together that Carol has been trying to pull off for years.

She’s been in love with Maria more than half her life. She’s helped Maria raise a child. She’s _married_ to Maria. But she has never, ever, ever given Maria a proper kiss or told her she loved her in person on Valentine’s Day.

Air shows. Ice storms. Broken arms. Emergencies. Something always came up—like they were cursed. The last few years she hadn’t even mentioned it to Maria, afraid her plans to come back to Earth for it wouldn’t work out—which they never did.

But then Maria and Monica had surprised her on the ship—after she'd only been able to see them less than two days in nine months. And the next day she and Maria decided that Maria would come to live with her out here, so now she had one more chance for a romantic Valentine’s Day. If it didn’t work out this time, Carol told herself, she’d drop it. Clearly, it wasn’t meant to be. But she was going to try one last time.

“Why does it exist?” Liran asks again. She and a male member of the crew, Donur, have stopped what they are working on to wait for Carol’s answer.

“I don’t really know the history of it,” Carol says.“But it’s a day to be with who you love and kiss them and tell them that you love them. Something that I have never—”

“You’ve never told your wife you love her?” Talos cuts in, causing trouble.

“Or even,” Donur says, gasping in genuine disbelief, “kissed her?”

Carol shoots Talos a look. “Obviously, I—”

“Captain, I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this.” Talos smirks. “But your wife was kissing someone _all over_ our ship a few weeks ago when she visited. In the hallways, in the control room…”

Liran joins in. “In the kitchen … in the mess hall … on the hangar deck.”

“Are you done?” Carol folds her arms.

“In a storage closet,” Talos says. “And then she spent a long time—what’s the term Monica used for it?”

“Making out,” Liran answers.

“Ah yes. While we all watched the movie about the creepy toys that talk, she was in the back row making out with someone the entire time.”

Carol shrugs. “At least _my_ wife _wants_ to kiss me.”

Talos flips her a crude Earth gesture that she’s taught him, which Carol returns.

“I still don’t understand why it exists,” Liran says, back to her original question.

“We have a lot of weird customs on Earth.” Carol says, turning back to Liran and Donur. “I know this one is a little silly, and it’s really not a big deal in the grand scheme of things. But I have tried a bunch of times to be romantic on Valentine’s Day and it hasn’t worked out. I’m _so_ close to getting it right this time. There’s not a great explanation for why this day means so much to me—it just does.”

Liran and Donur and—Carol realizes—a few other crew members who had stopped to listen murmur a few “Awws” and “That’s sweet.” She wonders how badly she is blushing right now.

“Then we better get you back to her,” Talos says. “Do you still want to make that stop?” He gives Carol a pat on the back and she makes an odd sound.

“You all right?”

Carol coughs. “I’m fine. The air was just a little dusty out there.” She coughs again and then looks at the watch she has synced as best she can to Earth time. “We still have a few hours, so yes, please.” On the way back, they’ll pass by a planet known for its beautiful flowers, so a stop will hopefully not delay them too much. It’s hard to be disappointed with the flowers she’s about to get—they are perhaps the most impressive in the universe and Maria liked the other plant she got her from there—but a part of her is a little bummed they are not Earth roses. Also, a fancy house with a private beach on a planet with three suns is quite nice, but it’s not that beach house in San Diego she tried to rent literal lifetimes ago.

She pushes those thoughts away and turns back to Donur. “For the record. I have definitely kissed my wife. _A lot_.”

“What is that?” Nesen, the young Skrull who has been dominating Carol at arcade games, asks, pointing to a spot on Maria’s drawing as they sit at a table in the common room.

Maria didn’t realize it was almost Valentine’s Day. She was a little busy quitting her job and packing up her things to move to _space_ —so she brought nothing for it, and has to make Carol a homemade card. Her wife has been waiting for a Valentine’s Day together for a very long time, and clearly has the next few days well-planned. A card feels insufficient, but there’s not a lot Maria can do about it now.

“That’s a heart,” Maria responds.

“My heart looks like this,” he says, drawing a Skrull heart on a blank piece of paper. “That’s what your heart looks like?”

“No, it looks more like yours. This is a different type of heart I’m drawing. For when you want to tell someone you love them.”

“But they are both hearts? That doesn’t make sense.”

“No, it really doesn’t.” Explaining Earth customs and the English language to aliens pointed out a lot of the logical inconsistencies.

Nesen sits and watches her draw for awhile, doodling on his piece of paper as well. “Can you teach me how to draw like you?”

“I’d be honored,” Maria says. Hopefully Carol doesn’t mind if she teaches her “nemesis” to draw, Maria thinks, laughing to herself. “We can start next week when I get back.”

“Thanks.” Nesen smiles and they both go back to their drawings.

Maria’s just finished packing up hers and Carol’s bags when there’s a sudden barrage of knocking on the door to Carol’s room—their room.

“Let’s go, Rambeau!” It’s Carol, insistent, and banging non-stop.

“You live here. You can come in.”

Carol pushes the door open and points to her watch. “Ready to pull chocks? We’re on a tight schedule.” She picks up her bag and slings it over her left shoulder. “Your bag can stay. You won’t need clothes anyway.”

Maria puts her hands on her hips and stares back at her.

Carol drops the bag and puts a hand over her heart in apology. “I missed you.” She pulls her wife into a hug.

Maria kisses her and Carol goes with it for a moment before pulling away. “Plenty of time for kissing once we get there,” Carol says. “This everything?” Maria nods. Carol picks up both bags and slings them over her left shoulder. She puts her right arm around Maria’s waist.

“Don’t you dare pick me up.”

Carol quickly moves her arm to rest across Maria’s shoulders as they leave the room. “No, ma’am. Of course not.” She hustles them out the door and to the hangar deck, where a new ship they’ve recently acquired is waiting for them.

“We’re taking the new one?” Maria asks, excited. Carol has been bragging about this newer, faster, stronger ship she found for weeks.

“We are,” Carol answers, opening the door for Maria. “I know we have that rule about not teaching each other how to drive, ride, or fly anything.” A rule they instituted after Maria tried to teach Carol how to ride a motorcycle, and solidified after Carol quit teaching Monica how to drive after the first lesson. “But … you want to be the pilot this time? And I can help out if you need?”

“Hell yeah, I want to fly this.”

Carol laughs. “I thought so.”

It’s a few hours to Pol, but their path is clear and the ship is a dream, so it’s more than pleasant for Maria’s first time flying it. 

Carol’s figured out how to load a lot of songs into the computer she wears around her wrist, so she’s got music playing for their flight. She’s out of her suit—in jeans and a button down shirt—but she’s wearing the wrist part. They’re both singing along as the music plays.

They finish another sing-a-long to Kiss Me Deadly and next up is Heart’s Alone.

_How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?_

They’re really starting to belt out the end of the song when a screen on the ship’s console light up. Carol turns off the music and hits a few buttons.

“It’s a distress call. This thing has a crazy strong radio. It can pick up even the weakest of signals.” She hits another button and muffled audio plays throughout the ship. They can’t make out anything other than what could be the sound of someone crying.

“Hopefully it’s nothing, but,” Carol says, “I gotta check it out.”

“We gotta check out,” Maria says at the same time.

“I can go, and then come back here.”

Maria shakes her head. “Everything together now, right?”

“Right.”

Carol takes over flying the ship. She knows the area and the ship better, so she’ll get them there faster. The call is coming from not far away, and they arrive in about ten minutes. Carol explains on the way that it’s coming from a kind of sub dwarf planet, a very small rock that is uninhabited and mostly only used as a rest stop type area.

When they land on the surface, it’s empty except for one small ship that they are a safe distance away from. The ship is just sitting there, undamaged. The lights are off, but other than that, everything looks totally fine. Carol uses the radio to try to contact the ship, but there’s no answer. Then, they see a spark through one of the windows.

Carol hits a few buttons on another screen. “I gotta go in there. We heard someone. Run this scanner, so we know how many are on board.”

Carol puts on her belt and activates her suit so it forms around her. She kisses Maria. “If anything happens, get the fuck out of here and call Talos. I will find you later. OK?”

“I will.”

Carol takes off in the direction of the other ship. Maria gets the scanner running and it shows only one being on board, laying on the floor of the ship. She sits down in the pilot’s seat and gets the ship ready to take off as she watches through the windshield.

The flames disappear and then, a few minutes later, Carol returns.

“Yeah, OK, we have two problems,” Carol says as she reenters the ship, putting her hair up into a ponytail. She pulls a first aid kit and a repair kit off the wall. “The engine is fried, and the power is out. There were some sparks that I put out, but I don’t know if it will get bad again.” She dumps out the contents of her knapsack on to the floor and puts the two kits in it. She puts all of their containers of water into the bag. “The scanner—did it only show one person on it?”

“Yeah,” Maria says, getting out of her seat. “Why didn’t you just bring them off the ship? What’s the other problem?”

Carol dumps the contents of Maria’s bag onto the floor. “Did you pack any blankets?”

“No. How about our robes?”

“Good call.” She puts their robes, and her Red Sox sweatshirt into the bag. “I can’t move her. I mean, I can, but I shouldn’t. She’s in labor.” She shoves a few of her shirts in as well.

“What?”

“Like super in labor.” She opens a storage unit in the floor. She takes a four-foot fluffy teddy bear holding a heart shaped pillow out of it, as well as a spacesuit and helmet.

“You don’t really need this here, but just in case.” She tosses the suit and helmet to Maria. “Will you come with me onto the ship? Fix the engine and the power while I deliver the baby?”

Maria puts the suit on. “Of course. Though I’m not sure I know how to fix a spaceship.”

“I’m not sure I know how to deliver a baby. But you’re really good at fixing things, way better than me. And I read all those pregnancy books.” Carol grabs a few more tools from behind another panel, and a fire extinguisher off the wall, and puts them in the bag. “We’re all the help she’s got.”

“How’s she doing?” Maria tosses a few of her shirts and her nightgown into the bag.

Carol shakes her head. “She’s scared. She’s just a kid. You ready?” Maria nods. “I’ll fly us over.” She tosses the bag over her shoulder, picks Maria up with her right arm, adjusts the teddy bear in her left, and takes off.

When they get on the ship, there is indeed a very young, and very scared, purple alien woman about to give birth. Maria figures she can’t be much older than Monica.

“You came back,” she says, the universal translator on Carol’s wrist translating for everyone.

“I told you I would.” Carol puts her hand to her chest. “I’m Carol.” She points to Maria. “This is my friend Maria. She’s going to fix your ship. I’ll help you deliver the baby. What’s your name?”

“Baoco,” she says, wiping away tears.

“Hi, Baoco. Everything’s going to be fine.” Carol puts the teddy bear up against the wall behind Baoco. “Lean back against this. It’s nice and soft.”

Carol makes sure she’s comfortable and then helps Maria get set up to fix the engine. “Call the ship. They can help,” she whispers, pointing to the device Maria now wears on her wrist as well. “Audio only though.” Carol wants to make sure no one knows she’s involved with the Skrulls, to keep everyone safe. “I have to call, too. Hopefully the doctor can walk me through it.”

“Have you ever done this before?” Baoco asks.

“Yes,” Carol lies.

“There’s no one better to have by your side when you’re having a baby,” Maria says.

“We can do this,” Carol whispers.

“We can do this.”

Carol walks back over to Baoco. “And there’s no one better to fix your engine. Maria can fix anything. Everything is going to be fine. Truly.”

A contraction hits and Carol’s very grateful for super strength when Baoco squeezes her hand.

“Sorry, sorry,” she says when the contraction is over.

“It’s okay.” Carol wipes Baoco’s face with a wet shirt. “You’re doing great.”

“Thank you for stopping. I’d been calling for so long and no one answered.” She wipes away more tears. “Where are you two from?”

“Tattoine,” Carol says.

“Where’s that?”

“A galaxy far, far away. How about you?” Baoco hesitates, so Carol quickly waves her hands. “You don’t have to tell me. It’s OK. We can talk about something else.”

“Distract me,” Baoco says. “Tell me about Tattooine.”

Carol happily launches into a lengthy description of several Star Wars planets.

“I have good news,” Maria cuts in after a few minutes. “It’s only a few busted wires causing trouble over here, and we have everything I need to fix it. So I think I can have this all up and running in no time.”

“Thank you.” Baoco closes her eyes, relieved.

“Is that it?” Carol mouths.

“More or less,” Maria mouths back.

Fixing the engine does go pretty smoothly, and Maria only needs a little help from the crew on Mar-vell’s ship. Carol, on the other hand, needs a lot of help from Mutar, the doctor. With Baoco unwilling to share where she is from, it’s hard to know exactly what to expect. Other than being able to boil water easily, and knowing how to be a supportive coach through childbirth, she’s winging it. She and Mutar figure things out the best they can, but mostly Carol is hoping for the best when it’s time to deliver the baby. 

At some point, Carol’s watch beeps, indicating it’s Valentine’s Day on Earth, but she and Maria are too busy to notice.

Maria’s there for the final moments of the birth, and to everyone’s relief, the baby immediately starts crying. Carol cleans him off and then wraps him in her Red Sox sweatshirt.

“Here’s your little one,” Carol says, placing the baby in Baoco’s arms.

“Hello there,” Baoco says, weak but happy. “I’m your Mama.” She notices the word “Boston” written down one of the arms of the shirt. The universal translator doesn’t cover written words, so she asks Carol what it means.

“Hope,” Carol says. “It means hope.”

Carol and Maria wrap Baoco up in their robes and leave her to spend some time alone with her son. They huddle in a corner of the ship, not exactly sure what to do next. The ship is fixed, and the baby is born, but Baoco is in no condition to fly it. Carol would like to transport her where she needs to go, but she still won’t tell them anything about herself. They plan to stay and take care of her until she’s ready to leave.

Then, they hear a ship land next to them, and there’s banging at the door. Baoco sits up, nervous, but relaxes when whoever’s on the other side says, “Baoco, it’s me.”

“Let him in?” Carol asks.

Baoco nods. “That’s Sved, the father.”

Carol lets him in and he rushes to Baoco’s side. It becomes clear to Carol, who later explains to Maria, why Baoco didn’t want to tell them anything about herself. Baoco and Sved don’t look anything alike. They’re from opposite sides of yet another warring planet, and surely are now on the run to be together.

Baoco explains how Carol and Maria heard her call when she was signaling him, and fixed the engine and helped her deliver the baby. He stands up and extends his hand to thank them, but then stops. “I know you…,” he says to Carol.

There’s a tense moment where Carol starts to square up, unsure whether this is going to be a positive or negative interaction, but braced for the worst and ready to protect Maria.

Realizing this, Sved puts a hand up. “You helped us. You helped us. Last year on Gulbar. I’m so grateful. For then, and today. Thank you.”

Carol relaxes and he shakes her hand, and then Maria’s.

“We were happy to help,” Carol says, and starts to pack up their things. “We’ll leave you to it. But I suggest you two get going right away.”

“We will,” Sved says and Carol gives him a way to reach her if they need help again.

Carol and Maria each take a turn holding the baby before they go.

Baoco asks Carol to teach her how to pronounce “Boston.” She wants to name the baby that, since it means hope.

When they get back onto their own ship, Carol doesn’t waste any time. She puts the suit away and hugs Maria. “Happy Valentine’s Day. I love you.” She places a single, soft kiss on Maria’s lips. “Not exactly where and how I wanted to finally do that, but I don’t want to miss another opportunity.”

“I love you, too. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Carol opens a storage closet and takes out a small plant with triangle shaped yellow and orange flowers. “These are for you. They told me that these symbolize romantic love. And they can live indoors.”

“These are gorgeous.” Maria smells them. “Oh wow, they smell even better. Thank you.” She pulls her handmade card from her bag. “I didn’t know it was Valentine’s Day, so this is all I have for you.”

Carol looks at it carefully and presses it to her heart. “I love it. You made it. And you gave me another present.”

“Which is?”

Carol kisses her. “You’re here.”

Carol wants to wait until Baoco and Sved are long gone to take off. She doesn’t think they’ll follow them, but you can’t be too careful. So they each take turns getting cleaned up in the ship’s bathroom, and Carol runs a few extra safety and security checks, since the ship was unattended for so long.

Maria’s starting to get tired, and it’s still a few hours to Pol. “Why don’t we just stay here? We have each other, we have food—I can make us a picnic or something.”

Carol shakes her head. “We’re not spending it in a ship at a deserted rest stop. That’s not going to be the story we tell our grandkids about how we finally spent a romantic Valentine’s Day together.”

Maria naps while Carol flies them to Pol. She’s still asleep when Carol lands, but wakes up before Carol can pick her up and carry her off the ship.

Carol hands her a pair of sunglasses, similar to her Aviators, but a much darker tint. “It gets pretty bright here.”

Maria puts them and Carol does as well. “Do _you_ really need them?”

“Nah,” Carol says, shaking her head. “But they look cool.”

“Holy shit,” Maria says when they enter Kni’s house. “You said fancy, but I did not expect this fancy.”

The house looks like one of the Queen’s summer castles.

“Uhhh neither did I? I knew they were rich, but this is like Scrooge McDuck rich.”

“Scrooge McWho?”

“Nevermind.” Carol shuts the door and puts their bags down in the foyer. “Come here.”

“This place reminds me of Cloud City,” Maria says, in between kisses.

Carol raises an eyebrow. “Reminds you of what?”

“Oh I didn’t tell you? I’ve been watching all of Star Wars. Closely.”

“Who are you?”

“Someone who loves you.”

“Quoting Leia to Han at me? I’ve been in love with you for 20 years and you have _never_ been hotter.”

“Nerf-herder.”

“Oh my God.” Carol picks Maria up and kisses her, hard.

“Put me down."

“Nope. Do you like the movies now?”

“You should probably quit while you’re ahead.”

Carol laughs. “Happy Valentine’s Day, princess. We finally pulled it off. They said the East Wing is all set up for us.”

“The East Wing.” Maria laughs. “We’re a long way from the Academy, aren’t we?”

“It’s actually not like Cloud City,” Carol says, as they start down the long hallway. “That’s a floating city—”

Maria drops her head and fake snores.

“OK! I’ll stop!”

“Kni’s not like a supervillain or something? This house is wild.”

Carol laughs. “No, they do a lot of charity work, donate a lot of money, refugees stay here often. That’s why it’s so big and the security so tight. They’re off negotiating a peace treaty as we speak.”

The East Wing is basically a palace all on its own. By the time they get to their bedroom, they’ve already found two libraries, a kitchen, three guest rooms, and an exercise room. Their bedroom is the master bedroom of the East Wing.

“What the fuck,” Carol says as she carries Maria through the doorway and they take in the room. It seems larger than their whole first floor in Louisiana, has the biggest bed they’ve ever seen, a full living room with couches and bookcases, a bathroom (which includes something that looks like a jacuzzi), and a mini-kitchen (mini by standards of this house). But the real jewel of the room is the whole wall of windows overlooking the beach and the ocean, with only sand, water, and the sky in view.

“Kni said we would have a view of the suns setting and rising, but they undersold it a bit!” Carol brings Maria over to the windows and spins them around. “We’re never going to have to leave this room.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“It really does.”

Carol hits a button and a few windows retract. They go out to the balcony, where dinner is waiting for them at a small table set up in front of a cozy loveseat and facing the horizon. It’s a simple vegetable stew that’s keeping warm in a crock-pot of sorts, set up by Kni’s house manager before she left for the day. When Maria and Monica visited the ship last month, Maria’d fallen in love with the stew after Carol made it for the three of them.

Carol points to her watch, a wide smile across her face. “We still have a few hours left of Valentine’s Day. And we’re going to be able to watch the suns set while we eat dinner.”

“This is perfect,” Maria says as she sits down. “You looked adorable holding that baby, by the way.”

Carol slides in next to her. “So did you.”

“Sorry about your Red Sox sweatshirt. I’ll get you a new one.”

“It’s fine. She’s going to name the kid _Boston_. And now, when they win the World Series, they’ll have fans in other galaxies.”

“Don’t you mean _if_?”

“ _When_.”

“So,” Maria says, serious, “are we ever going to talk about the enormous teddy bear?”

Carol stands up to pour them each a glass of water and dish out the stew. “No, we are not.”

“Dance with me,” Carol says after they’ve had dinner. The suns have set, but they’ll rise again in less than two hours, so the sky is still well lit.

“Or we could go in the water.”

“You want to go in the ocean?”

“That’s not an ocean—it’s basically a pool, and I love swimming. Also, I researched it … no jellyfish, or any creatures at all. Even if there were, you’d protect me.”

“I will _always_ protect you.”

“I know.”

“But let’s stay up here and dance, please?”

She stands and Maria takes her extended hand.

“Okay. What are we dancing to?”

Carol hits a few buttons on her wrist and Natalie Cole’s “Miss You Like Crazy” starts to play. She puts Maria’s arms around her neck, and drops her hands to Maria’s hips.

“I’m here, honey.” Maria rests their foreheads together. They don’t so much dance—they sort of stand and sway with their eyes closed—but they’re both content. It’s several more slow songs before either speaks again.

“We haven’t done this in a long time,” Maria says.

“Dance?”

“Get away for awhile. Just the two of us.”

“Do you think we can count this as our honeymoon?”

“We’re under three years. Yeah, let’s call this our honeymoon.”

“In that case…,” Carol says, pulling Maria in closer. Their kisses start out slow, but it’s not long before things start to heat up.

Which is when Carol’s wrist starts flashing and beeping.

Carol might actually cry.  She will always go when and where she is needed, but it’s been a tough year. And she’s spent so long trying to get Valentine’s Day right. 

“Honey, it’s OK. Whatever it is. It’s OK.”

Carol turns it on and Monica’s hologram appears. “Hey sweetheart. Everything all right?” Carol asks.

“Hi! Yeah, everything’s fine.” She notices Carol’s very unbuttoned shirt and covers her eyes. “Oh, I caught you at a bad time. I can go.”

Carol looks down at herself. “Shit.” She moves her arm so the hologram view faces Maria while she buttons her shirt back up.

“No, it’s fine,” Maria says. “What’s up?”

“I’m sorry! I wanted to tell you guys I got that internship!” Monica had been trying for an internship at an astronomy-focused research study.

“That’s amazing! Congratulations!”

“We knew you were going to get it,” Carol says, leaning back into view.

“You said to call you as soon as I heard—”

“It’s OK! We’re so proud of you,” Maria says.

“Thank you! I should go.”

“Wait,” Maria says. “We delivered a baby today!”

“You what?!”

“Tell you about it later, Trouble!” Carol waves goodbye.

"Have a good night,” Maria says to Monica’s shocked face before clicking off the hologram.

“That kid,” Carol says.

“Yeah, I think she’s going to be everyone’s boss sooner than we think.” Maria grabs Carol’s hand and walks them into the bedroom. “Take that thing off.” She points to the communicator.

“Yes, ma’am.” Carol tosses it onto the nightstand and lays them both down on the bed. They both starting laughing. “This is so soft.”

“Is this a cloud?” Maria says. “It feels like an actual cloud.”

They’re only kissing for a short time before there’s a flashing light and ringing sound in the room, much different than the sounds from Carol’s devices.

Carol groans. “Oh, come on.”

“Is it the house alarm or something?

Neither knows what it is, so they both look around the room. After a minute, Maria realizes it’s coming from the nightstand—when Carol tossed her communicator on it, she hit a control panel.

Carol pushes a few buttons—it’s an incoming call from her friend.“I think I paged Kni?” She pushes one more button and a screen with Kni’s face appears.

“Carol! You made it! How is everything? Is there a problem?”

“No, no problem. I paged you by accident, sorry!”

Kni laughs. “Well, that’s all right. I’m glad to meet your wife.” They point to Maria and wave. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Maria Rambeau.”

“Thank you for letting us stay here,” Maria says as Carol ducks her head a bit. “Your home is beautiful.”

“My honor. I can never repay the debt I owe your wife. Did you see the art studio, yet?”

Maria’s eyes light up. “The what?”

“That was tomorrow’s surprise,” Carol says as an excited Maria kisses her cheek.

Kni covers their face. “Sorry! Is there anything you need that I can help with? Was dinner to your liking?”

“It was perfect. Thank you. But uhhh one thing,” Carol says with a quiet laugh, “how do I make sure I don’t call you again? No offense, but…”

“You were busy. I get it.” Kni laughs. “There’s a yellow button that will hide the control panel. Enjoy your vacation.”

“Thank you my friend.” They both hang up. Carol hits the yellow button and the control panel disappears. “I think we’re safe.”

“Third try’s a charm?”

Carol takes Maria’s shirt off and tosses it to the floor.“I’m tempted to burn that.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Carol leans in, but Maria gently pushes her back. “Are you all right?”

“I love you,” Maria says again.

“Yeah, the feeling’s mutual. Now, where were we?” She tries again for a kiss, but it doesn’t work. “What is it?” Carol whines.

“I. Love. You.”

“Oh,” Carol laughs. “I’m not used to you talking Star Wars. One more time.” Maria rolls her eyes. “Please.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

They kiss.

“You quoting Star Wars is very hot.”

“Never tell me the odds. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“You’re not really using these in the right context, babe.”

Another kiss.

“Help me. You’re my only hope.”

“That’s better.”

Carol’s communicator doesn’t go off again for the rest of their stay, to both of their relief. They spend the whole next day inside, mostly in their room, but Maria also gets a look at the art studio. Kni’s an artist as well, and they’ve gifted Maria paper, pencils, and pens in a large assortment of colors.

Maria and Carol venture out to the outdoor market the following morning. Carol’s good friends with the woman who sells the clothes she always brings back. Carol’s helped her move a lot of heavy stuff over the years in return for the clothes, so they replace what they left with Baoco. Kni has also given Carol credits to use, so they pick up a few items from other shops, and then find a nice restaurant to watch the suns set from while they eat.

Maria again tries to get Carol to go into the water—it’s the clearest she’s ever seen and very inviting—but again, to her surprise, Carol declines.

She discovers why when she wakes later that night to find Carol not asleep next to her, but sitting off the side of the bed, her head down.

Carol’s not wearing a shirt, so Maria sees a fresh scar, about six inches or so, in the middle of her back, down the right side next to her spine. She’s asked before about scars, and Carol’s pulled away at first, so she knows better than to say anything right now about this one. Her wife’s been going through a lot of trouble to hide it as best she could, opting for a robe or shirt whenever possible and declining to go out into the water or the jacuzzi—or even the shower if Maria is around.

If whatever happened had left a scar this bad on Carol, how much would it have hurt anyone else?

Carol lets out a low sound that sounds a little like a whimper, and stands up. She pulls on her robe and walks into the kitchen area.

Maria tries to blink back her tears, but a few make their way out and she wipes her eyes on her pillow. She’s seen Carol in pain before, seen her down before, but this seems different. She shifts so she’s facing the wall, trying to minimize the chances that Carol will be able to see she’s been crying. 

If Carol can tell Maria’s awake when she slips back into bed, she doesn’t say anything. She kisses Maria’s shoulder, and wraps her right arm around her waist. She drifts off to sleep in a few minutes, but it takes a long while for Maria to do the same.

The next morning Maria walks into the bathroom, but Carol’s already in there. Her robe’s off, and she’s trying to apply a lotion to her scar.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Maria says. “I’ll come back.” 

“No. … Stay.” Carol sighs and turns so her back is facing Maria. “Please. I need help. I can’t really reach it and I don’t want to waste any.”

“Okay.”

“Put it on the scar like it’s sunscreen, please.” She hands her the bottle and a pair of gloves.

Maria takes the bottle and gloves, and stands behind Carol. In the full light, the scar is a few inches longer than she thought, and oddly discolored. She has a lot she wants to ask, but goes with the safest question. “What is this oil?” She starts at the top putting it on, and Carol hisses. “Want me to stop?”

“No, no. It stings, but I can power through.” She hisses again when Maria resumes. “It’s a Xorrian oil. Like an ultra advanced Vitamin E.”

“It smells disgusting.”

Carol bites back a whine. “Yeah. It got here this morning. Hopefully the smell goes away after awhile or else you won’t want to come near me.”

“That’ll never happen.” Maria sets the bottle down and puts the bandage Carol’s laid out on the counter over the scar. “OK, all done.” She helps Carol into her robe.

“What would I do without you? Thank you.” She turns to face Maria. “I suppose you want to talk about the scar?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I don’t really.”

“That’s okay.”

“But I will. I know I should. I got hit with something last week … it’s called the Power Stone. Also … I’ve been having nightmares. You probably noticed.”

“I did. But we don’t have to talk about any of this right now.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“Let’s have breakfast on the balcony and we can talk?”

Carol nods. “I think that will be good.”

They spend four more days on Pol before Carol decides they have to head back to the ship the next day. Talos tries to convince her to stay, but she’s too worried, and insists to Maria that he isn’t being forthright with how much she is needed. Maria thinks it’s probably somewhere in between, but she’s not about to disagree with Carol.

So it’s their last night watching the suns set and rise. They’re out on the beach, still in swimsuits, having just come in from the water. Maria’s sitting behind Carol, arms wrapped around her waist.

“Is every planet out here this beautiful?” Maria asks after the suns go down.

“If you’re on it, it is.”

Maria swats Carol’s arm. “You’re such a dork.”

“A dork who really fucking loves you.” She turns so they are face-to-face. “We have time before the suns rise.” She puts her hands on the straps of Maria’s top. “Can we?”

“We’re outside.”

“It’s a private beach.” She kisses Maria slowly. “No one’s around for miles.”

“No,” Maria says. Carol makes a face. “How about a back rub?” Carol’s still making a face. “It’s that or nothing.”

“A back rub would be nice, please. Thank you.” She turns around so Maria can start to massage her shoulders. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“Do you feel a little better? You seemed to sleep well last night.”

“I think so. … I don’t know.”

Maria moves her hands lower, carefully avoiding the scar, which is almost gone now but still bandaged, and Carol groans. “You need a real massage.”

“I only need my wife.”

“I’m here.”

“What would I do without you?” Carol says and then again, dropping her head lower and almost whispering, “What would I do without you?”

It’s something she’s often said, as long as they’ve known each other. It’s been a throwaway line, a joke, but it’s gotten more serious, more earnest, over the past two years. And has led to increasingly strained and difficult conversations.

Maria really doesn’t want to do this now. Not again. Not here.

“The Valentine’s Day we spent at the hospital—when Monica broke her arm,” Maria says, changing the subject. Carol knows what she’s doing, but she doesn’t have the energy to push it.

“I know it wasn’t the romantic evening you’d planned, but it was so you. I can still see you asleep under that Care Bears blanket.”

Carol turns to give Maria a look before dropping her head again as the massage shifts to a tight spot on her lower back. “You could picture me a little cooler.”

“In your Air Force gear, under our daughter’s blanket, being there for us. You’ve never been cooler—or hotter—to me.” She kisses Carol’s side as she continues the massage. 

“You’re just as sappy as me.”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“All I’ve wanted is a few really romantic days, something special. I know it wasn’t San Diego, but I hope this has been all right.”

“This has been more than all right, honey. This has been very romantic. But … San Diego?”

“The house I rented, but then we couldn’t go because of the crash.” Maria stops and Carol whines. “Please don’t stop.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? Man, I know I still owed money, but I’d already paid a lot. I thought the travel agent would’ve called.” Carol hums in appreciation when Maria continues.

“Wait. On the beach? A yellow house?”

“I don’t remember the color, but it was on the beach. You went?”

“My parents took us that Easter to a beach house in San Diego. … They must’ve answered the call when they stayed with me after … what happened.”

“Oh good! Was it nice? Did you get the zoo tickets, too? Did Monica like it?”

“I wish they would’ve told me that it came from you.”

“Would it have made you feel better or worse?”

“I don’t know. Why didn’t you ask about this years ago?”

Carol shrugs.

“She loved the zoo.”

Carol leans back and lets Maria hold her. “I knew she would.”

“Carol,” Maria says later, as the first sun starts to rise, “can we come back here next Valentine’s Day?”

"We can come back here for the next hundred Valentine's Days."


End file.
